Chance On US
by dragonsprit
Summary: Sequel to Chance on Me Amanda is loving her new life, what happens when her next case threatens to tear it all apart? Must read Chance on Me first to understand this story. Femslash ahead dont like dont read
1. My New Life

Chapter 1 My New Life

It had been three months since Detective Amanda Rollins had gone from wide eyed single Atlanta girl to coupled up parent of two teen girls.

It took Amanda about two weeks to get used to her new role as mother she quickly learned that it wasn't as easy as people made it out to be.

She found a nice school in Manhattan that both Christy and Vicky begged Amanda to let them attend and after countless days of pushing Amanda finally gave in and enrolled them, it was an all girls Art school.

Today would be the first time she could really consider herself a mom she went and knocked on the girls room after getting dressed herself to wake them up.

"Christy Vicky time to get up." she called.

Christy came to the door dressed in a tight red shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans with a pair of black boots.

"Mourning mom I'm already dressed and Vicky is just finishing we'll be ready in a few". Christy said as Amanda went to the kitchen and heated up an instant oatmeal cup and ate it before she grabbed her gun jacket and badge.

Just as Amanda was finishing her oatmeal she noticed Christy and Vicky in the kitchen.

"Hey you two I've got just enough time to take you guys to school and get to work lets go." Amanda said switching into full mom mode as the trio left for the car.

"Mom why doesn't Lucy have to get up yet?" Vicky asked.

"I told you Vic Lucy's got class at 10 she doesn't need to be up yet." Amanda replied.

"Hey Mom do you know if you'll be home for dinner tonight?" Christy asked.

"I'll try to, you guys know with work I can never be sure but if I'm not Lucy will be and I told her to make pasta tonight."

Twenty minutes later Amanda pulled up to the school and looked at her daughters.

"Here we are Masters high you guys go ahead I'll see you guys at home behave I love you both."

Christy And Vicky walked through the doors where greeted by a tall woman with straight blonde hair as she spoke with a microphone.

"Good mourning students welcome to a new year at Masters High I am your principal Jenny Santos we are going to jump right into it today your schedules have been organized by last names report to the gym on the forth floor to pick up your schedules and take your id photos."

Christy and Vicky followed the crowd of people to the gym where they picked up their schedules and took their ID pictures and where given their IDs.

The sisters glanced at each others programs and noticed they shared an English class and the same lunch period.

"Well Chris looks like we will be having a class together just like before".

"Alright well I have history first while you have art guess I should get going I'll see you in English sis."

"Alright then later."

The sisters broke off in different directions and headed off to class.

Meanwhile across town Amanda had walked into the squad room where she found Finn Amaro and Munch doing there usual mourning banter routine when Finn noticed Amanda walk in.

"Hey Rollins."

"Hey Finn whats on deck today?"

"Nothing yet lets hope it stays that way."

"Yeah no kidding Amanda replied as she sat down organizing paper work Liv had taken to a filing system for old cases after there ordeal all those months ago.

Four hours later ADA Alex Cabot walked into the squad room and greeted her second family.

"Hey guys slow day I see."

"Yeah it is Alex what can we do for you?" Amanda asked.

"I was actually coming to talk to you Amanda."

"Sure Alex whats up?"

"I know you enrolled your nieces in Masters high".

"I did Alex and I forgot to tell you Christy and Vicky are my daughters now".

"Oh that's right I heard something about it congratulations".

"Thanks Alex".

"Your welcome Amanda but I wanna ask you about Christy and Vicky."

"What about them Alex?"

"Casey is taking guardianship of her niece since her mom died and she has no one else, shes flying in later today Casey was looking for a good art school for Nikki and she found Masters maybe Nikki could drive them to school maybe she could help take the stress off you and make life easier for you".

"I would like that Alex get her settled and come over we can talk more about it".

"Hows 6 sound?"

Great I'll see you just ring the bell the girls should be home."

"Okay see you then."

"Thanks Amanda is your captain in her office?"

"She should be go ahead in"

"Thanks"

Alex went into Olivia's office.

"Hey Liv you look good."

"Hey Alex whats up?"

"Nothing much just passing by on a slow day".

"Okay I passed by the office today heard you and Casey are going to have a new addition congratulations"

"Thanks Liv I just spoke to your blonde super cop outside how do you keep your hands off her at work?"

"Its hard but I do it I just keep reminding myself I get my fill of Amanda when I get off work."

"Speaking of which I know you two have only been together almost four months but from what I've seen with you and Amanda why don't you just ask her to move in".

"I want to but I don't want to upset what Amanda has with the girls".

"Nonsense Liv if Amanda loves you and from the few times I've seen you with the girls they adore you".

"They do but I've always lived alone".

"I know you have but this is your chance at some semblance of a normal life don't screw it up by being insecure trust me its worth it".

"I will Alex thank you."

"No problem Liv I have to head back to the office you might be seeing me this afternoon I'm going over to Amanda's with Nikki".

"Alright I'll see you later then."

Olivia spent the rest of the day going through paper work lucky for her no cases popped up the whole day.

Around 5 Amanda finished her paper work and decided to leave before she left she stopped into Olivia's office.

"Hey Liv I'm heading home you coming over love?"

"Of course just after I finish putting these files together."

"Alright then love I'll see you."

Olivia walked over to Amanda and gave her a heated kiss.

"Liv if that's your way of saying you want to stay over all you had to do was ask honey."

"I'll be there in a little bit then".

Olivia watched as Amanda left her office as she returned to her work

Amanda made it home just as Alex Casey and Nikki were settling in.

"Hey girls Casey Alex".

"Amanda I'd like you to meet my niece Nikki Novak."

Casey introduced Amanda to Nikki who was a taller slightly darker version of Casey.

"Its nice to meet you Nikki."

"Same here Ms Rollins". Nikki said respectfully.

"Nikki you can call me Amanda why don't you hang out with Lucy Vicky and Christy while I talk to your aunt Casey and Alex."

Nikki introduced herself to the three other girls and they quickly hit it off while the others were talking in the other room.

"So Casey Alex told me you were starting Nikki off in Masters high tomorrow."

Yeah I think she could do really well at Masters since she has her car she can drive Christy and Vicky" .

I don't see the harm in that Casey."

"What year is Nikki in?"

"Shes a senior this year."

"That's nice her and Christy might be able to bond this will be good for the girls after the rough couple of months they've had". Amanda said smiling.

"So Amanda wheres Liv at?" Alex asked.

She should be on her way just as she answered her question the group heard a knock at the door.

Amanda went to answer it when she opened the door it happen to be a very stressed out Olivia who walked in and greeted her friends and girlfriend.

"Casey Alex hey."

"Hey Liv they both responded.

Amanda cleared her throat try to get Olivia's attention.

"Relax Mandy I didn't forget about you babe."

Olivia planted a heated kiss on Amanda.

"Well someones trying to get laid tonight." Alex quipped.

"Shut up Alexander Lauren Cabot you would be the same way if you knew how sweet this Georgia peach really was".

Liv the girls are in the other room now apologize to our guests or someones not going to be seeing Georgia peach pie for a week."

"You wouldn't"

You wanna test that theory captain?" Amanda said in stern voice.

"No Mandy."

"I'm sorry Alex."

"Its okay Liv."

Olivia prepared herself a plate of pasta and sat to talk with her closest friends and girlfriend as she ate.

"So Alex when are you gonna make an honest woman out of Casey, you two have been dating for two years I mean come on already".

Actually its funny you should mention that Liv because I did want to ask Casey something I waited for you to show up so here it goes."

The room went silent.

"Casey Novak will you move in with me?"

Alex opened small black box with a key and waited for an answer.

"Alex Cabot I only have one thing to say to you."

"What took you so long I'd be honored."

"Thank you Case."

Frankly I knew you were going to ask me for a while since you remodeled your place I can move my stuff along with Nikki's in a couple days".

They shared a chaste kiss before Nikki came into the room.

"Cant you keep your hands off your girlfriend for one minute Aunt Casey?" Nikki said playfully.

"Sorry Nikki but I cant help it if I'm in love with the sexiest ADA in New York."

"I so didn't need to hear that aunt Casey but can I drive to school tomorrow since its Friday?"

Actually you can and you'll be picking up Christy and Vicki too."

"I'm game thanks Aunt Casey Nikki replied as she walked back out"

"Your niece seems like she really enjoying being around Vicky Lucy and Christy Casey" Amanda stated.

"Well shes pretty much a social butterfly I think New York will be good for her." Casey replied.

"Well Amanda thanks for inviting us its getting late we can catch up another time I'll make sure Nikki is here by seven tomorrow."

"Alright Casey Alex I'll see you guys later."

Casey Alex and Nikki left.

Olivia and Amanda cleaned up and spent some with the girls.

Well girls its getting late off to bed you two Amanda directed Christy and Vicky as Lucy was on the computer doing work.

"Well Lucy we are going to bed make sure the door is locked before going to sleep".

"I will aunt Amanda goodnight Olivia"

"Night Lucy." she replied as she followed Amanda to bed.

"Well this was a nice day honey."

"It was Liv now go to sleep no funny business tonight Lucy still up."

"Amanda please you had me going insane today." Olivia pleaded.

"No Liv you need your rest tomorrow I promise baby I'll give you twice as much loving."

"Okay Amanda I love you."

"Love you too Liv."

Amanda laid awake for a bit thinking "I love my new life".

Read and Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Law and Order SVU

All characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf

No copyright infringement intended

I only own plot Original characters and places

I made up Masters high any similarities to a real place unintended.


	2. Date Night

Chapter2 Date Night

Amanda and Olivia woke up to the sound of Amanda's alarm clock.

"Mandy shut that freaking clock off for five more minutes." Olivia said still half asleep.

"Sorry baby but as much as I would like to stay here and lay next to you we need to get to work".

"Arr your right lucky I have a set of clothes here I'll go shower since the girls don't have to be up for another hour and a half."

"Okay I'll go in with you just to save water of course". Amanda said slyly as they made there way to the shower.

Olivia took a few minutes to enjoy the angelic figure that was Amanda Rollins.

"See something you like honey?" Amanda asked knowing Olivia was entranced by her body while taking a shower.

"Mandy how do you expect me to hold out until tonight?" Olivia whined.

"Liv I told you already wait til tonight."

"Amanda I cant help it if you make me turn into a love sick puppy".

"That's sweet Liv but flattery will get you nowhere right now I'll finish washing you so we can get dressed so behave."

"Your such a bossy top."

"But you love it." Amanda said as she planted a kiss on Olivia's lips as they left the shower.

Amanda and Olivia got dressed in Amanda's bed room Olivia decided on black jeans with a black long sleeve t shirt and Amanda chose a blue shirt with black jeans with her black and gray sneakers.

"Mandy why don't you go wake the girls I'll make us some coffee." Olivia said sweetly as Amanda went to go wake the girls.

Amanda knocked on the girls' door and like clock work she got the answer she thought she would.

Once Christy yelled out Amanda went on her way to the kitchen to enjoy coffee with Olivia before work.

"So Liv its Friday I thought I could take you out to dinner tonight."

"Amanda Jeannine Rollins is that your way of asking me out on a date?" Olivia said slyly.

"Why Ms Benson I believe it was". Amanda said in her southern twang.

"Well in that case how can I refuse."

"Thanks Liv just leave everything to me."

Olivia finished her coffee and picked up her gun shield and jacket and headed off to work.

Just as Olivia left she noticed a black SUV outside which happen to be Nikki parking heading up to pick up Christy and Vicky.

"Hey Olivia" Nikki greeted as she headed up to Amanda apartment.

When she knocked on the door she was greeted by Christy.

"Hey Christy you and Vicky ready to go we've got forty minutes before class."

"Yeah let me just let mom know."

Christy saw her mom in the kitchen with her sister.

"V lets rock Nikki's here Mom we'll see you later."

Okay guys have a good day you guys might be staying with Casey and Alex I'll call Lucy and I'll let her know."

Amanda let Lucy know they were leaving and followed the girls outside.

Amanda's drive to the one-six was an easy one this mourning, she decided to make a quick stop at the coffee shop.

A few minutes later she showed up in the the squad room with doughnuts for her co workers.

"Hey guys I brought some doughnuts" Amanda stated as she place them by the back table in the squad room.

"Thanks Rollins." Finn stated as he pounced on a Boston cream doughnut.

"Yeah thanks Amanda" Munch and Nick said as they each took a doughnut.

No problem guys now I have to go cheer up a certain pissed off captain." Amanda stated as she knocked on Olivia's door"

Olivia looked up noticing Amanda had walked in.

"Can I help you detective Rollins?" Olivia asked in her usual professional tone.

"Captain Benson I actually come bearing gifts." Amanda said as she placed Olivia's hazelnut coffee on her desk.

"Why thank you Rollins now get back to work".Olivia said slightly angry with Amanda about being cut off this mourning which Amanda noticed.

"By the way Olivia I know your still angry about being cut off I told you we are going to have fun tonight so don't give me that pout." Amanda said as she walked out of Olivia's office.

The group of detectives spent most of the day going through case files when Olivia walked out of her office with a distressed look on her face.

"Guys there's a little girl being held at gunpoint at a house on Madison and fifth go handle that I don't want Cragen on my ass if anything happens to that girl." Olivia stated as the detectives rushed out of the room, just as Amanda was leaving Olivia stopped her.

Amanda be careful out there."

"I will Liv I promise." Amanda said as she left for the scene.

Meanwhile at Masters high

Nikki Christy and Vicky were making there way to their English class when a tall red head stopped Christy in the hallway.

"Hey beautiful you look like you need to unwind what do you say you ditch these nobodies and come hang with me, I'll make sure you don't regret it."

"No thanks I'm busy." Christy replied.

"Oh come on you hang with me you'll be on top of the food chain here." the red head stated as she grabbed Christy by the hand.

Nikki noticed this and ran to defend Christy.

"Whats going on here?" Nikki asked.

"Its nothing that concerns you man hands I just want to show your friend a good time."

Nikki looked at how scared Christy looked and defended her.

"If I heard correctly she said she didn't want to go with you so leave." Nikki said firmly.

"Shes just scared I can see it in her eyes she wants me I know it" the red head said smugly.

"I suggest you leave before I make you" Nikki said getting madder by the minute.

"Fine but not before I do this" the red head stepped over to Christy and kissed her.

After seeing the kiss Nikki was heated he wanted to go over to the red head and show her some respect but Christy talked her out of it and they went off to class where Nikki sat next to Christy and Vicki.

Crime scene

Munch was handling the crowd that had gathered while Amaro worked with hostage team and Rollins And Finn tried to get the girl out safely.

Rollins had gotten a call from outside that they where talking down the kidnapper if they didn't hear back in 5 minutes to go in and get the guy.

Finn and Amanda waited by the door five minutes came and went, Finn kicked in the door and tackled the man to the while Amanda got the little girl out. Eventually the man is arrested and the girl was reunited with her parents.

The four detectives drive back to the station where they find Olivia waiting outside she immediately hugs Amanda as they go inside.

"Good job out there guys now start those reports File and all of you get some rest." Olivia stated as she went back into her office.

Masters High 12:25PM

Christy Vicky and Nikki where all walking to lunch.

"Listen guys I'll catch up with you I'm going to hit bathroom real quick." Christy stated.

Alright Chris we'll save you a spot." Vicky said in a flirting tone that Vicky noticed but decided to leave alone for now.

Once they got their lunches they sat down and made small talk for about twenty minutes Nikki had noticed that Christy had not shown up.

"Say Vicky Christie has been gone for a while I'm going to go check on her I'll be back."

Vicky checked the entire first floor til she came across the bathroom and went in what she found shocked her, it was Christy lying on the floor bleeding.

"Christy what happen here?" Nikki asked concerned.

Christy got up and ran into Nikki's arms after cleaning herself up she walked out of the bathroom with Nikki in silence to the outside of the cafe.

"Chris can you tell me what happen in there?"

I I went to use the bathroom and when I came out the red head from this mourning came up to me and tried to talk to me when I tried to leave she blocked the door and pushed me down and beat me with her belt and when I got up she cut with a ring she had on."

"Did she try anything else Nikki trying not say what she was thinking."

"I know what you mean no she didn't she just said I was a tease and left after beating me up."

"Are you okay now?"

"I am but I want you to promise me you wont say anything to anyone that includes your Aunt, Alex Olivia Vicky and Lucy got it."

"I might just tell me why?"

"Because they all went through so much when we first got here and they don't deserve that stress of worrying about me."

"Okay I promise but I'm gonna watch out for you from now on."

"I'd like that and one more thing Nikki."

"Stay with me tonight would you?"

"Of course Chris but why?"

"Its because I cant be alone tonight."

Nikki reached out to hug Christy.

When they let go of the hug Christy could not explain what she was feeling at that moment she just ignored it and told herself she would deal with it later they walked back into the cafe with just enough time for Christy to grab something to eat.

The rest of the day Nikki made sure Christy was by her side Vicki did not question either one of them as to what happened.

At the end of the day Chris got a text saying they where staying at Alex and Casey's tonight because Amanda was taking Olivia out on a date.

So they Christy Vicky and Lucy packed up and left to Alex and Casey's.

One-six 6:20PM

Amanda was just finishing her paper work while Finn Munch and Amaro had all finished and gone home half an hour before so she went into Olivia's office to check on her.

"Liv you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah so whats the plan Amanda?"

"Well I was going to drop you off at home go change and come back to pick you up head to dinner then a night cap you like?"

"No I love but what about the girls?"

"Taken care of they're staying at Alex and Casey's tonight."

"Okay lets go." Olivia said sweetly.

"When they got to the car it took them half an hour to get to Olivia's.

When Olivia got in she headed straight for her closet where she pick out a red dress to wear with red heels and headed for the shower. When she finally got dressed she waited for Amanda to show up.

Across town Amanda had showered and was trying to decide on an outfit she settled on a light blue dress with with white open shoes.

She made it to Olivia's in no time flat, when Olivia answered the door Amanda was speechless.

"Olivia you look amazing."

"Thank you honey you look stunning yourself." Olivia replied.

"Well lets go your night is about to get better.

Amanda had chosen to take them to a fancy sea food restaurant on fifth avenue.

When Olivia saw the restaurant she was shocked.

"Amanda this place is amazing."

"Only the best for my lady." Amanda replied as they entered the restaurant.

The couple walked up to the servers station and they where directed to a table that had been reserved for them.

A few seconds their server greeted them.

"Good evening ladies I'm Shelia I'll be your waitress this evening what can I start you off with?"

Olivia ordered first.

"I'll have the king crab with a side of shrimp."

"And for you mam?" the waitress said looking at Amanda.

"I'll have lobster tails with shrimp and can you bring us your best red wine."

"Very good I'll be back shortly with your order"

"So you like it here Liv?"

"I do but how could you afford this."

"Don't worry about money Liv remember a few months ago when I adopted the girls?"

"Yeah."

"Well Rose gave me the $100million she got from Matt alimony along with a trust fund for the girls."

"Amanda I don't want you spending money on me"

"Don't be stubborn Liv the money is mine and I chose to spend on my insanely hot girlfriend and that's the end of it."

"Okay Mandy if your sure."

At the end of the exchange their food was delivered and they ate in silence while staring into each others eyes.

When they finished Amanda paid the bill and they left.

"Amanda thank you for a lovely evening."

"It was nothing I'd give you the world if you asked for it Liv I mean that Liv."

When they got Amanda carried Olivia bridal style and laid her on the bed.

Amanda stripped Olivia and had her way with her.

Three rounds of intense love making later Olivia turned to Amanda "Babe thank you for that I love you "I feel like I was selfish allow me to return the favor."

"Liv its okay for right now tonight was about you."

"Okay baby if your sure." Olivia replied.

"I am baby for now hold me."

Olivia did as she was told and held Amanda.

Amanda could think of one thing while in her girlfriends arms "Best date night ever."

Read and review A/n a more in depth description of what happen at Amanda's house can not be posted because of fan fiction's rated M policy if someone could pm me on how far fem slash is allowed to go I would appreciate it and it will be included later. Disclaimer I do Not own law and order SVU all characters belong to NBC AND Dick Wolf No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	3. Together Again

Chapter 3 Together Again

Amanda woke up still spent from her amazing date with Olivia. She noticed Olivia was not not next to her, she sprinted off her bed looking for her.

Amanda found her blue shorts and college tee on the floor and headed to the kitchen where she found a note on the table.

Amanda,

Good morning love I got called in to work to interview a new detective. I'll call you later. Breakfast is in the microwave enjoy your day off love you Liv XOXO.

Amanda held the note to her chest thinking of her amazing girlfriend.

Amanda put the note away and warmed up the breakfast Olivia had left for her in the microwave.

Amanda grabbed her breakfast out of the microwave and sat in front of the TV listening to the news as she ate she didn't pay much attention to the news because all she could think about was Olivia.

When she finished breakfast she did the dishes and decided to give her apartment a cleaning, she spent the next few hours scrubbing the apartment from top to bottom, when she finished it was 11:15. She decided to give Alex and Casey a call to check on the girls.

"Alex good mourning its Amanda."

"Hey Amanda whats up?"

"Nothing just called to check on the girls."

"They're fine they went for a workout an hour ago."

"That's good say Olivia went to interview a new detective mind if I come hangout with you and Casey for bit til Olivia calls?"

"Sure but it'll just be me and you Casey went to a seminar in New Jersey."

"Great I'll be there in a few bye Alex".

Amanda hung up the phone and took a warm shower, twenty minutes later she came out dressed in a custom red Falcons jersey black jeans and sneakers and made her way to Alex and Casey's.

Olivia's office 11:35AM

Olivia was interviewing Lindsey Vasquez who wa female wit long black hair.

"So detective Vasquez I've looked over your file pretty impressive work 97.8 close rate impressive."

"Thank you captain I love my job I strive for success."

"I see here you transferred from Atlanta any reason why?"

"Well my wife got a job offer to transfer to New York homicide a few months back and she accepted the promotion packed up our daughter and moved up here. "

"I came after my captain told me I should consider a move to New York to be closer to my family."

"Well after looking at your record I have no doubt you'll fit right in, Vasquez welcome to the One-Six family."

"Thank You captain Benson."

"You're welcome Vasquez and by the way call me Olivia."

"Okay Olivia you can call me Lindsey."

"Okay Lindsey by the way if you don't mind me asking I noticed you're wearing a skull belt buckle".

"Oh yeah well its kind of a tribute to my old partner from Atlanta we were kind of like sisters."

"Okay say if your not doing anything now I'm thinking I could introduce you to some of the people you will be working with."

"That would be great let me just text my wife and I'll follow you." Lindsey said as she text her wife that she got the job.

Olivia text Amanda.

Hey Mandy just interviewed a new detective coming over in a bit.

Olivia got an instant response back.

Not home came to Alex and Casey's to hang out meet me here.

As Olivia put her phone away she noticed Lindsey pull up along side her.

"Hope you don't mind taking a trip to fifth avenue you'll be meeting some of your co workers there."

"I don't mind I live on fifth anyway." Lindsay replied as she followed Olivia as they made there way to Alex and Casey's.

Half an hour later they parked in the visitors lot and Olivia called up to the apartment.

"Hey Alex I'm outside I brought a new detective with me to meet you guys is that okay?"

"Of course Liv no problem." Alex replied as Olivia and Lindsay made their way up to Alex's apartment.

Alex heard the knock on the door and answered.

"Liv come in".

Olivia and Lindsey walked in.

"Alex this is detective Lindsey Vasquez shes our new detective."

"Lindsey this is ADA Alex Cabot."

"Nice to meet you" Lindsey replied.

"Wheres my better half Alex?" Olivia asked.

"Shes in the other room waiting for her favorite captain."

Olivia Alex and Lindsey walked into the living room where Amanda took her eyes off the basketball game to notice Olivia walk in.

"Liv I missed you she said as she kissed Liv, and she noticed Lindsey and pulled away.

"LV is that you?" Amanda asked shocked.

"Who else would it be Mandy?"

"Oh my god what are you doing in New York?"

"I'm working SVU while Andrea works homicide."

"Your joking" Amanda said excited.

"Nope Your captain interviewed me and offered me the job."

"Nice the team is back." Amanda said.

"I brought a gift for you Lindsay searches her jacket handing Amanda a gold pendent with a black dragon head.

"Mandy hope you remember what that means" Lindsey stated.

"Don't worry I always remember our dragon pendants".

"Whats the story with those Amanda?" Olivia asked.

"Oh these are from our first case together we were undercover busting a ring of drug dealers using kids to transport drugs and we got so wound up about the case we took up jujitsu and our jujitsu master gave us these pendents as a bonding symbol."

"Oh so I guess you two wanna be partners again?" Olivia asked.

"Well its your call Liv."

"Well I could do it but I'll have to clear it with Cragen to avoid any crap."

"Okay baby thanks." Amanda said as she kissed Olivia.

"Well Mandy seems like Mandy Ice has gone soft." Lindsey said.

"Never LV by the way I see you got a ring on your finger whose the girlfriend?" Amanda asked.

"Its not a girlfriend Amanda its my wife."

"Wife since when?"

"Its been a year and before you ask my wife is someone you know."

"No way who?"

"All I have to say is AV."

"The only AV I know is Andrea Vasquez."

"Well that's the one Mandy."

"Oh my gosh congratulations."

"Thanks Amanda by the way you should come meet Amy your god daughter."

"Oh Lindsey that's awesome I thought you said you didn't want kids".

"I didn't but Andrea changed my stance and we had Amy by IVF two years ago."

"But how you guys weren't dating when I left."

"Actually we were we just kept it private." Lindsey replied.

"Oh okay I understand I'm happy for you."

"Amanda speaking of relationships your not doing bad I see you snagged your idol."

"Well I got lucky right place right time I guess."

"You always had perfect timing Amanda."

"You know me I'm Ms clutch"

"Just as Amanda said that Christy Lucy and Nikki walked in.

"Hey Alex" Christy and Vicky greeted.

"Wheres Nikki?" Alex asked.

"She went to the store to get a band for her wrist she jammed it sparring with us" Lucy replied .

"Girls your moms here." Amanda said trying to get the girls attention.

"Oh hey mom Olivia both girls said as they hugged their mom.

"There's someone I think you girls forgot to acknowledge." Amanda said as the girls turn to Lindsey."

All there girls hugged Lindsey.

Its nice to see you guys again its been a while".

The girls knew Lindsey from back home she was one of Amanda's closest friends.

Mandy why do your god daughters call you mom?" Lindsey questioned.

"Well LV long story short Matt hurt Vicky and mistreated Rose ended up kidnapping Vicky and I found out about it Rose and Matt divorced and Rose wanted a clean slate. So she gave the girls to me and had me legally acknowledged as the girls mother".

"That's crazy but I'm happy for you Amanda."

"Thanks that means a lot now girls why don't you go clean up Ill order pizza for lunch." Amanda said.

The girls left the room as Nikki walked in.

"Hey Amanda Olivia Alex where did the big three go?" Nikki asked.

"They're upstairs washing up I heard about your wrist ice it and go wash up Alex said.

"I will Alex don't tell Aunt Casey she'll flip on me." Nikki said.

"I wont have to because you're going to Alex said sternly.

"Okay but keep her from flipping please" Nikki pleaded.

"I will now say acknowledge our other guest Nikki" Alex said.

Nikki and Lindsey shook hands as Nikki left to clean up.

"That's my girlfriends niece Lindsey quite a handful." Alex said.

"I know what you mean teens aren't easy" Lindsey replied.

Twenty minutes later the group was sitting down trading stories.

Amanda and and Olivia stole loving glaces as the group made conversation at the table.

When they were done eating the adults sat trading work stories while Lucy Nikki Christy and Vicky listened to music on Nikki's laptop.

The whole afternoon went by as the group got to know each other.

A few hours later Lindsey went home leaving Alex Casey and the girls.

Eventually Lucy and Vicki passed out on the living room while Nikki and Christie talked in Nikki's room.

"So Nikki I looked on your Masters High page it says your single" Christy asked.

"Yeah it does because I am." Nikki replied.

"I was just wondering were you seeing anyone before you came to New York?"

"No free as a bird" Nikki replied.

"That's good to know" Christy said trying to mask that she was trying to figure out if Nikki was gay .

"Christy I know what your trying to ask me so ask me already." Nikki said.

"What do you mean Nikki?"

"Ask me if I'm into girls" Nikki replied.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you that?"

"I knew you wanted to ask when I caught you looking at me in the gym talking to the girl by the treadmill" Nikki answered.

"I could see you glancing at me by the punching bag."

"Oh" Christy said knowing she had been caught.

"Okay you caught me so are you into girls?" Christy asked.

"Yeah Christy I am have been since eighth grade, I've been out since freshmen year of high school."

"Cool"

"So Chris can I ask you a question since you asked me one?"

"Anything."

"Are you into girls?"

"I am but Vicky and Lucy are the only ones that know my mom Rose I told you about never knew and Amanda doesn't know yet."

"Wow so why did you ask me Chris?" Nikki asked curious.

"I asked because I kinda like this girl I just met but I don't know if she'll go for me."

"Do I know her?" Nikki asked.

"You do"

"Well if you ask me just take a chance you never know she could be into you to."

"How do I tell her?"

"Well just go for it you never know."

Nikki was bait Christy into telling her what she already knew.

Christy battled with herself "Go for it Christy take a chance for once even if she says no you can act like nothing happened.

After three minutes of silence Christy decided to chance it she took Nikki's hands in hers and spoke.

"Nikki I know we just met but something about you drove me wild from the first time I saw you I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me next weekend."

"Nikki thought for a minute before she answered.

"Christy Rollins of course I'll go on date with you I'll even pay for it" Nikki replied.

Christy was stunned.

"You mean it Nikki?"

"I do who knows maybe we could be good together we can take it slow."

"Thanks Nikki your the best" Christy said happily as she hugged Nikki.

"Chris I will go out with you but not a word to anyone until we make it through a few dates okay."

"Okay Nikki don't worry" Christy replied.

"Christy time to go" Amanda called.

"Okay mom" Christy replied.

Christy joined Amanda and Vicky outside.

"So mom how does it feel to have your old partner back?" Vicky asked.

"It feels good." Amanda replied as she started the car left since Olivia stood with Alex for a while longer.

Amanda thought to herself "Guess its nice to be completely together again."

Read and Review

Sorry for the crazy long wait.

Disclaimer I do Not own Law And Order SVU all characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	4. Fighter

Chapter 4 Fighter

Warning this chapter is a bit violent

Christy Rollins could not believe her luck she had been in New York almost four months and had stayed true to her one key rule of don't anyone get to close to your heart, but that was before she meet the 5'9" raven haired beauty known as Nikki Novak.

Christy had spent all of Sunday thinking of Nikki's hypnotizing blue eyes.

Today was Monday and normally Christy hated Mondays but today was special because she was going to spend her day around Nikki.

Christy woke up Vicky and they both got dressed before Amanda came around.

Christy had chosen a light blue skirt with a matching top and white high heeled boots, while Vicky had chosen a black long sleeve shirt with with matching jeans and red and white sneakers.

As they headed down to the kitchen where they noticed Amanda sitting with Casey Olivia and Alex.

"Mourning guys the girls said in unison as they hugged there mom and grabbed bagels out of the bread basket.

"Mourning girls." Amanda replied.

"Hey Christie your actually wearing a skirt what gives?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing mom just thought I'd switch it up a bit that's all." Christy replied hoping Nikki noticed.

"Okay you guys are riding with Nikki to school I have to get to work." Amanda said as she grabbed her gun badge jacket and keys and headed out the door with Olivia Alex and and Casey.

As soon as the adults left Christy finished her bagel and headed out to the truck with Vicky and Nikki.

"Just as Christy was about to get in the back seat with Vicky Nikki stopped her.

"Chris you ride up front with me." Nikki said in a mono tone trying not to flirt with Christy in front of Vicky.

SVU squad room 8:32Am

Amanda and Olivia walked into the squad room noticing that Nick Munch and Finn were all going through paper work for the day when she noticed Lindsey coming in with Cragen not too long after settling down.

"SVU listen up I'd like to introduce detective Lindsey Vasquez, now she just transferred from Atlanta SVU now we've got five detectives again I understand Rollins was Vasquez's old partner back in Atlanta. I cleared it with the chief and IAB they both can work together its your captains call, with that said Liv what are the partners looking like?" Cragen asked.

"Well I was thinking of going with Rollins and Vasquez Nick And Fin with Munch my rotating wheel."

"Fine with me now get to work guys" Cragen remarked as he left to his office.

As hours went by Vasquez got to know Finn Munch and Amaro Lindsey quickly took a liking to Finn.

"Finn so is SVU always this quiet?" Lindsey asked.

"Rarely take it as a blessing because things can get real hot real fast" Finn replied.

Masters High 2nd floor drama room 12:45Pm

Christy and Nikki were working on draft proposals for the Masters High Kickoff drama show.

"Hey Chris what do you say we do a play about an actress looking for love in the big city?" Nikki asked.

"Sounds good Chris by the way I was thinking we go out Wednesday for lunch since we get out early."

"I'd like that a lot Nikki." Christy replied.

Christy and Nikki had just finished their proposal when the bell rang for lunch they handed in their work and waited for Vicky on the first floor.

"Hey you two how was Drama?" Vicky asked.

"It was good just gave in our proposal for the drama kickoff show." Nikki replied.

"Nice what do you guys say we head out I'm in the mood to hit that new teen diner six blocks up".

"Sounds good to me." Nikki replied.

"Ill meet you guys in the parking lot I'm going to make a quick stop at my locker". Christy said.

"Christy Ill walk you, Vicky take my keys and start the truck" Nikki said hoping Vicki would not catch on."

"Nikki its okay I got this" Christy semi yelled.

"Chris are you sure?"

"I am."

"Okay if you say so." Nikki said as she walked out with Vicky.

When Nikki and Vicki got to the car Vicky noticed that Nikki seemed a little off some how.

"Hey Nikki you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good why?"

"I don't know you look scared now you were fine a few minutes ago."

"I'm good I'm just thinking about something that's all."

Vicky being as bold as she was saw right through Nikki's lie.

"Were you thinking about something or someone?" Vicky asked pointedly.

"I don't know what your talking about Vicky." Nikki replied.

"Oh come on Nikki don't gimme the I don't know what your talking about bullshit I saw the way you eyed my sister this morning you like her don't you."

Nikki was stunned she didn't expect to be the one to get caught.

"So what if I do?"

"I think its sweet I was hoping Christy would start dating when we got here, the girl she was into back

home cheated on her and made her less trusting so if your going to date her just don't break her heart okay."

"Wouldn't dream of it Vic but I'm asking you to keep this between us for no one knows yet I don't want to move to fast with Chris."

"You got it Nikki."

"Thanks your sisters been gone twenty minutes I'm going to see what keeping her".

Masters High second floor hallway

Christy had just walked down from her locker when she was confronted by a medium height red head.

"Say are you Christy Rollins?"

"Yeah why".

"I have something for you."

The girl tackled Christy and just punched her several times before dragging her to the stair case leading to the main floor when she finally pushed Christy down the stairs she grabbed a set of keys from her pocket and went to a nearby supply closet where she grabbed a folding chair and hit Christy in the ribs and followed that by putting Christi's left ankle in the chair and stomping it.

The girl left Christy with her skirt ripped and told her "That's for being a tease fear the scorpion."

The girl dropped a small card with a scorpion drawn on it.

Just as the girl made her way to the back exit the school principal and Nikki walked into the school to find a knocked Christy on the floor.

"Oh my god what the hell happen here?" Jenny screamed.

"Whats wrong principal Santos?" Nikki asked walking in a few seconds after her principal.

As soon as she walked in she noticed why her principal screamed.

"Christy stay with me."

Principal Santos called the police within minutes the whole building was locked down and the homicide unit was called because it was feared Christy might die.

Nikki was approached by Lindsey.

"Hey aren't you Nikki Novak?"

"Yes mam Nikki replied.

"What happen here I was waiting for my friend Christy and when she took longer then expected I came looking for and I found Christy lying here."

"Wait a minute you don't mean Christy Rollins do you?"

"Yeah do you know her?" Nikki cried out.

"Yeah my wife works with her mom."

"Okay Vicky is in my car can I go get her?" Nikki asked.

"Go get her and bring her to me Ill make a call keep Vicky clam."

Nikki ran to the parking lot and got Vicky.

"Vicky come quick Chris is hurt" Nikki said frantic.

Vicky and Nikki ran to Andrea.

"What happen to my sister?" Vicky said to Andrea.

"Your sisters gonna be okay I'm making a call to your moms unit."

"Girls this is my partner detective St. Pierre shes riding with Christy to the hospital go I'll tell Amanda's captain."

Nikki and Vicki rode with Christy to the hospital.

Meanwhile Andrea called SVU and Cragen who was in Olivia's office while she stepped out for coffee happen to pick up.

"SVU Cragen speaking.

"Cragen this is Andrea Vasquez of the homicide unit can you have SVU down at Masters high now we've got a problem."

"Slow down if this is a homicide why are you calling SVU?"

"The victim isn't dead the call got sent to us our main line is out".

"So whose the victim?"

"Its Christy Rollins just send your squad asap they rushed her to Mercy."

"Done." Cragen hung up the phone.

He walked out of Olivia's office and made sure Amanda was busy.

"Amaro Finn Munch Vasquez in here now."

"Shut the door"

Nick shut the door behind him.

"I just got a call saying Christy Rollins was assaulted at school."

"You've got to be kidding me." Vasquez remarked.

"I wish I was, Finn Munch meet detective Vasquez at the high school now

Amaro meet Christy at Mercy.

"On it sir" Amaro replied as he left.

"Now Finn Munch go help at the high school."

"Vasquez since your wife is down there you can't be keep Amanda busy Ill send Olivia to Mercy to back up Amaro keep Amanda busy I don't want her going crazy."

Lindsey walked out of the office to notice Amanda was already done with her paper work talking to Olivia.

Amanda looked over as the office door came open.

"Hey LV what the deal with Finn Munch and Amaro rushing outta here like crazy men?" Amanda asked.

"They just got a call."

"I figured that much but why am I not out there?"

"Amanda your not out there because you cant be out there Cragen's orders."

"Olivia saw the look in Lindsey eyes and k new why Amanda was not on this call.

"Vasquez my office now." Olivia said sternly.

"Vasquez I know why Rollins is not on this call but I want to hear it from you."

"Well captain Christy was attacked at school it looked bad my wife is on the call."

"You've got to be kidding me Amanda's going to lose her head."

"That's why Amaro is at the scene Cragen wants you down at Mercy with Nick now".

"Alright I'm gone just make sure Amanda stays calm."

Mercy hospital 1:10 Pm

Amaro had gotten to the hospital and found out from Vasquez's partner what happen.

Ten minutes later Finn Munch and Olivia all showed up.

"Alright guys I'm only saying this once how the hell did Amanda's daughter end up here?" Olivia was red hot.

"Liv we went down to Masters when we talked to Andrea Vasquez the lead on this case she said it looked like a planned hit they found a card with a black scorpion on it and some shoe bloody shoe prints." Munch said.

"Alright so we got a card and shoe bloody shoe prints its a start where are Vicky and Nikki?" Olivia asked.

"Both on the surgery observation deck they told every one of us they don't want anyone but you talking to them." Amaro replied.

"Alright go get them Munch head back keep Amanda Lindsey from going nuts Ill call you when I know whats up." Olivia ordered.

Munch left right away.

When Finn came back with the girls Olivia hugged them both.

"Its okay guys I'm here now what happen?"

"Olivia it was awful I was waiting for Christy in the car while she ran back inside she took a little longer then normal so when I went to find her she was just lying on the floor bloody, I should have gone back with her." Nikki sobbed

"Its Okay I'm gonna find out what happen she'll be fine" Olivia comforted both girls.

Just as Olivia held both girls a tall dark skinned doctor came out.

"The family of Christy Rollins" She called.

"I'm captain Olivia Benson Manhattan SVU Amanda Rollins is one of my detectives.

"Christy is her daughter I'm her Amanda's girlfriend." Olivia said.

"Captain I'm doctor Carter, Christy was assaulted pretty bad two broken ribs a broken leg a broken arm and a sprained neck."

"Oh my god Olivia began to cry.

"Don't worry shes stable now the worse injury was the ribs we took care of it she should be good in a few weeks shes in recovery now."

"Thank you I'm calling her mom now."

Olivia called Munch.

Munch get Amanda down here now but don't say anything about the assault got it."

"Got Liv but I'm warning you now shes ready to blow."

Munch hung up and drove Lindsey and Amanda down to the hospital Amanda came rushing through the door.

"Wheres my daughter she yelled."

"Amanda easy we got under control" Olivia soothed Amanda.

"Liv so help me if anything happens to my daughter I will go crazy tell me what happen."

"Amanda Christy was jumped at school."

"What by who?"

"We don't know yet shes fine doctor says we can see her as soon as shes ready".

"Okay sorry I freaked I just want her safe."

"When Amanda calmed down she notice Vicky trying to comfort Nikki.

Amanda went over to them.

"Vicky Nikki are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we are okay Christi's a fighter she will be to." Vicky said.

Just as it was settling down the doctor came out again.

Nikki Novak she called.

Nikki waved the doctor down and she went over to her.

"I'm Nikki Novak doc whats wrong?"

"Nothing Christy said she wants to see you now alone."

Nikki got up and followed the doctor.

"Ill come get you Amanda I promise Nikki said.

Amanda as well as the rest of the team were stunned.

Once Nikki was in the hospital room the doctor left the girls alone.

"Hey Chris I'm here."

"Nikki I'm so sorry I should have listen to you" Christy sobbed.

"Its okay Chris."

"No its not I could have been hurt worse I should have brought you with me."

"Its okay your safe now."

"Thanks for caring Nikki."

"No problem I told you I got your back."

"Thanks"

"Chris I was thinking about us the last couple days do you think we could make us official this has taught me that you have to hold on tight to the good things in life and that's what you are for me."

"Chris I was thinking the exact same thing your mom is waiting to see you we can tell her now okay."

"Go ahead go get her."

Nikki went and got Amanda.

Amanda hugged her daughter tight.

"Mom I'm sorry about this."

"Its not your fault Chris."

"Thanks mom but there is something I have to tell you about me."

"Anything."

"Mom there's someone I think you should meet."

"Okay who Christy?"

"Mom I want you to meet Nikki Novak my girlfriend."

"Chris since when?" Amanda asked puzzled.

"This past weekend" are you mad mom?"

No honey I'm not mad I just want you to be happy and if Nikki makes you happy I'm good."

"Thanks Mom"

"But Chris you never told me why?"

"I never got the chance to mom never knew only Vicky and Lucy."

"Well okay now you just worry about getting better kiddo." Amanda said as she kissed Christi's forehead.

Amanda got back to the guys.

"Guys Christi's fine you guys can go get her statement when you want."

"Amanda we decided to wait til shes out of here for her statement doctor said she can go tomorrow afternoon you should stay here with her we got this" Olivia said.

"Alright Liv Ill see you guys later." Amanda replied.

Just before Olivia left Amanda pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Liv I'll call you tomorrow call me later." Amanda said.

"Got it Mandy." Olivia said as she left the hospital.

Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order SVU All characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.

Read and Review


	5. New Team Same Case

Chapter 5 New Team Same Case

Mercy Hospital 7:15AM

Christy woke up to the sound of someone in her room.

"Oh Christy your awake." Doctor Carter replied as he walked over to her to check on her injuries.

"Yeah I'm awake doc can you tell me when I'm going to be able to get outta here, a day here is enough for me". Christy stated.

"Well from what I'm seeing your injuries are okay, you should be okay to get released this afternoon".

"Great doc thanks, I was wondering how long I'm going to to have my arm and leg in casts?"

"Ill be honest Christy your probably going to be like this for the next month." Doctor Carter stated.

"Don't sweat it doctor Carter I can deal as long as I have my family and my girlfriend."

"Alright Christy I'll see you in a few hours". Doctor Carter said as he walked out of the room shutting the door.

At the sound of the door closing Amanda began to stir.

"Hey Chris how you feeling?" Amanda asked.

"I'm good mom feeling a lot better than I was yesterday." Christy replied.

"Okay I'm gonna call the guys Ill be back Christy".

"Mom before you go hand me my phone please I'm gonna call Nikki."

"No problem I charged it for you". Amanda said as she handed Christy her phone as she walked out.

"Hey Olivia its Amanda any luck on the case?"

"Morning Amanda we haven't gone over anything yet we had to deal with IAB and the chief.

"Okay so what did they say?"

"They you can work the case under the condition you do no interviews".

"Fine, I just want whoever did this behind bars asap".

"Okay Mandy hows Christy holding up?" Olivia asked with concern.

"Shes good for now shes on the phone with Nikki aka the only reason shes civil with the doctors".

"Whats Nikki have to do with her being civil?" Olivia asked puzzled.

"Ill let her explain when I bring her down for her statement later Liv, Ill be there a little later."

"Alright I'll see you later."

"Later Liv." Amanda said ending the call and going back to Christi's room.

"So Christy hows Nikki."

"Shes fine on her way to pick up Vicky now shes getting my homework to".

"Alright I'm going to head home shower and head to work, call me when they give you the all clear to leave I'll swing by so you can give your statement."

"Alright mom don't worry about me I'll be fine".

"I'm gone then Christy love you kiddo."

"Love you to mom".

Amanda started the car to begin her drive home.

Meanwhile back at Amanda's Vicky had just gotten to Amanda's waiting on Vicky.

"How you holding up V?"

"I'm good Nikki I just want the asshole who beat my sister caught."

"I know V me too."

"Come on lets roll, I just read my Masters High page the attack is all anyone is talking about." Nikki said as they locked the door and left.

The ride to school was a quiet one with both girls thinking about Christy.

Twenty five minutes later they made it to the school parking lot where a line of students split right down the middle as the duo walked by entering the building.

"Nikki Ill catch you later I'm heading up to the track I got a free period."

"Alright V be careful" Nikki said as she headed for class.

Vicky headed towards the track where she put her stuff down and began running on track.

Thirty minutes into her run she decided to stop for some water where she was approached by a 5'9 auburn haired light skinned girl, and a 5'11" brown haired female who sat down by her.

"Hey we saw your run out there you're fast." the auburn hair girl said.

"Thanks." Vicky said.

"By the way I'm Heather and this is Serene "THE DREAM" Velez". Heather stated.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Vicky". Vicky said as she wiped the sweat off her face with her towel.

"Vicky I've got two questions for you". Serene said.

"Sure ask away". Vicky replied.

"I know we just met but would you want to join the track team?"

"I would love that, I've run track since junior high I've got a 40 time of 4.35 and I've won three all state titles in the 4x100 and 4x200."

Just then Heather whispered something to Serene.

"I timed her runs when we came up here her time is solid, we win nationals with you and her on team".

"Well Vicky after thinking about it for a bit as captain of the Masters high dragons track team I'd like to say welcome to the team practice starts in a few weeks".

"Thanks Serene by the way what was your other question?"

"Oh I just wanted to know if by any chance you knew the Christy girl that got jumped yesterday?"

"Actually I do shes my sister."

"No way we're sorry about that, do they know who's behind it?"

"Not yet my mom is working to find out who it was".

"What do you mean shes working to find out who it was?"Heather asked.

"My mom works for Manhattan SVU."

"No way my mom works with DA's office here in Manhattan as an attorney".

"No way are you serious?" Vicky said.

"Yeah shes assisting on cases with Alex Cabot."

"No way so that means your mom is going to be part of my sisters case".

"Crazy huh" Serene said.

"Yeah crazy" Vicky responded.

"Guys as much as I'd like to continue this little talk we all have class in twenty." Heather stated.

Vicky looked at her phone as Heather said this.

"Oh crap shes right I have to jet if I don't want to be late for drama." Vicky said as she gathered her stuff.

"Well Ill catch you guys around." Vicky said as she headed off as she was running to change Serene caught up to her.

"Listen Vicky whats your next class after drama?"

"Its Art history then lunch but I leave after art history."

"Wait so you have Art history next?" Serene asked.

"Yeah" Vicky responded.

"That wouldn't happen to be on the third floor with Ms. Drew would it?"

"Yeah it would why?" Vicky asked.

"That happens to be my class to, I'm short an art credit maybe we could walk together?"

"Sure no problem Ill catch you by the drama room after the bell." Vicky replied.

"Cool Ill see then Serene" Vicky said as she walked off to meet Heather.

When Vicky made her way out of the locker room she ran into Nikki in the hall.

"Hey Nikki how was class?"

"It was lonely without Chris around" Nikki replied.

"I know what you mean Christy hasn't missed a day of class since 2nd grade".

"So how was the track?"

"It was relaxing I actually met some really cool girls up there who are on the track team, and they offered me a spot".

"Congrats V."

"Thanks Nikki."

"Get this one of the girls I met said her mom is works with Alex in her office."

"Crazy so she knows about Christy then?"

"I guess I don't know if she has access to that case." Vicky replied.

SVU squad room 8:45AM

Amanda had walked in greeted by Finn Munch Amaro Lindsey.

"Hey Amanda hows Christy doing?" Amaro asked.

"Shes doing good waiting to get home." Amanda replied.

"That's good Amanda just so you know we're going to nail who ever did this".

"Thanks Nick". Amanda replied.

"So any leads on the foot print or the card yet?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing on the print just that it looks like a construction style boot". Finn said.

"Alright what about the card?"

"Liv went with Vasquez to run the print" Nick stated.

Amanda started organizing herself at her desk when Olivia and Lindsey walked in.

"Guys we got a hit on the card symbol." Olivia said.

"Well what is it Olivia?" Amanda asked eager to get anything she could on the case.

Just as Olivia was about to speak Lindsey stopped her.

"Mandy before I tell you this give me your gun." Lindsey stated.

"But LV why would you need my gun?" Amanda asked puzzled.

"Just give it to me Amanda". Lindsey said forcefully.

Amanda handed over her gun.

"Amanda the card belongs to the Silver scorpions".

Amanda heard those words and the look on her face became one of pure rage.

"LV are you sure its them?"

"Positive I made a call to Atlanta I found out Eddie Hall was released from prison a month ago and he flew here to see his daughters."

"Wait who are the Silver Scorpions and Eddie Hall?" Olivia asked.

"The Silver Scorpions were a drug ring that sold steroids to whoever wanted them including kids and Eddie's the leader". Lindsey replied.

"During one of his deliveries Amanda and I busted him and got him seven years, he swore revenge on us and our families after that." Lindsey said.

"So I don't get it if his crew did this how did he end up getting to Christy?" Finn asked.

"I don't know Finn, but what I do know is he hurt my daughter now he made it personal." Amanda said.

"Mandy I just thought of something Eddie has two girls maybe one of them could have done this".Lindsey stated.

"I don't know LV you think?"

"Its possible you think Christy would be able to tell us something?"

"She might Ill go get her later."

Masters High hall 9:05AM

As Vicky and Nikki walked the hallway to Vicki's next class they met up with Heather and Serene.

"Heather Serene." Vicky called out.

"Hey Vicky". Serene greeted.

"Serene Heather this is Nikki Novak." Vicky introduced the three girls.

"Nice to meet you two" Nikki responded.

Vicky shook hands with the other girls as they walked the halls to Vicki's next class.

"Well guys I got class on the other side Ill catch up with you later" Nikki said as she walked off .

Vicky went through her class like it was nothing but during the lesson she had caught Serene glancing at her a few times.

When the bell rang to end class she gathered up her things, and started on her way to her English class she had with Nikki,before she headed out into the hallway Heather stopped her.

"Vicky Serene wanted me to give you this". Heather said handing her a note.

"Thanks Heather Ill see you guys around" Vicky said as she headed out to meet Nikki.

Vicky tucked the note in her pocket and left.

When Vicky made it to class she found Nikki waiting outside.

"Vicky class got canceled Ms. Santos said our teacher had to leave early but left our assignments, I picked ours up already. Lets get out of here and go see Christy she just text me and said shes getting released soon."

"Alright Nikki lets rock."

Nikki and Vicki headed off the hospital.

"So Vicky I see you made fast friends with Heather and Serene".

"They seem cool Serene actually reminds me of you in a way."

"Oh yeah hows that?"

Shes laid back and caring."

"That's cool, so any word from your mom yet?"

"No actually I'll text her her to let her know we're headed to the hospital now."

Vicky text Amanda as they parked across the street from the hospital and headed up to Christi's room.

"Hey sis how you feeling."

I'm good Vicky now wheres my gorgeous girlfriend?"

Just as Christy asked Nikki appeared.

"I'm right here sweetness." Nikki said as she walked over and kissed Christy.

"How you feeling?"

"Better now that I have my strong beautiful girlfriend holding me." Christy replied.

"Ahem single sister in room." Vicky said clearing her throat.

"Sorry V I got caught up on your sisters soft lips." Nikki stated.

"So did not need to hear that" Vicki replied.

"So how was school guys?"

"Okay your attack seems to be all over school already" Nikki replied.

"Oh" Christy said upset.

"Don't worry Chris I'm sure your mom will figure this out, just relax baby" Nikki said trying to comfort her girlfriend.

If you say so Nikki" Christy replied a bit shaken.

"So Vicky are you going tell your sister what happen today?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah I almost forgot, Chris I joined the track team."

"That's great Vicky you can put your speed to good use then."

"Yeah I hope so which reminds me I got a note from the captain earlier." Vicky said pulling out the note and reading it in silence.

Vicky was shocked she folded the note back up and put it away.

"Hey V what was that about?" Nikki asked.

"Oh nothing Nikki just a joke that's all." Vicky lied.

"Okay the note just says she wants to hang out it has her number no harm in that right?" Vicky thought to herself.

The girls relaxed in the room til the doctor came in about an hour later.

"Christy you should be fine to go home now Ill give you some prescriptions for pain killers and ill see you in a few weeks, I have the discharge papers here just have your mom sign them and you guys can go Ill see you back in a month to take your casts off."

"Thanks doc I'll call her now." Christy said as the doctor walked out and she text Amanda.

Half an hour later Amanda picked the girls up and headed to the station to give the team her statement.

"As Christy walked in Olivia was the first to greet her.

"How you feeling Christy?"

"I'm good Olivia thanks for everything."

"No problem Christy" Olivia said as she gently hugged Christy.

"I guess you need my statement now?"

"Yeah." Olivia replied as she sat Christy down by Amanda's desk.

"Well Mom told me you guys found a card and a shoe print."

"We did can you tell us me what happen yesterday?"

"I can but there's something I have to tell you first Olivia."

"Anything honey" Olivia said gently.

"Not here can we go to your office and talk, just me you and Nikki?".

"Yeah"

Nikki Olivia and Nikki sat in Olivia's office and shut the door.

"Go ahead Christy." Olivia said.

"This was not the first time I got attacked."

"What you mean you got attacked before?" Olivia said stunned.

"Yeah the Friday Nikki started some red head came up to me harassed me and called me a tease because I wouldn't skip class with her then that same day she attacked me in the bathroom and busted me open".

"Oh god Christy why did you not say something before?" Olivia said concerned.

"I didn't want mom or anyone else worrying about me after the whole Vicky incident" Christy said holding on to Nikki for support.

"Chris who else knows about what happen?"

"Just Nikki she found me and cleaned me up that day."

"Okay so that leads into my next question, what happen yesterday?" Olivia asked readying the video recorder.

"I was walking out of school with Nikki and Vicky and I had come back to get a book out of my locker when a red headed girl came up to me and asked who I was, I told her and that's when she punched and kick me then when she was done she tossed me down the stairs got a chair and broke my leg".

"Okay was there anything else you can tell me Christy?"

"Yeah before she left she threw a card on the floor and said fear the scorpion."

"You did great honey Olivia said as she hugged Christy.

As Olivia turned to leave Christy stopped her.

"Olivia there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay who?" Olivia asked puzzled.

"Olivia Benson I'd like you to meet Nikki Novak my girlfriend."

Olivia was shocked.

"Well I'll be dammed another Rollins girl falls for a member of the SVU family." Olivia joked.

"I'm happy for you to does Amanda know?"

"Thanks Olivia and yes she does but aunt Casey doesn't know yet we are still new so we are asking both you and Amanda not to say anything now please we can handle it". Nikki answered.

"Well don't worry I wont tell Nikki just be good to her."

"Oh I will Olivia."

"You guys can hang out here for a bit while we straighten this out I'll check on you later." Olivia said as she walked out.

"Well guys I got her statement it looks like Vasquez was right this looks like a scorpion job." Olivia said.

"So what do we do now Liv?" Finn asked.

"We start asking questions that's what if this is a revenge job I have a feeling we are in for one hell of a ride." Olivia stated.

"Finn Munch Amaro go rest up I want you guys fresh for this one" Olivia said.

"Were gone Liv later." Finn said as he grabbed his stuff and headed out with Amaro and Munch.

"Lindsey since you know this guy the best I want all the info on him and his operation on my desk yesterday."

"On it Cap Lindsey stated as she started gathering information.

"Rollins I'm staying at your place until we nail this prick got it."

"Okay captain" Amanda responded noticing Olivia change in tone.

"Amanda before I get you out of here there's something I need to tell you."

"Anything Liv"

"Casey does not know about Christy and Nikki yet they want to tell her."

"Okay we will do it their way let me get everyone together and Ill see you later."

"Okay Mandy." Olivia said as she walked back to her office to get Nikki and Christy.

Amanda gathered up the girls and left work.

"Mom can Nikki stay over tonight?" Christy asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Christy of course she can stay over but she sleeps on the pullout bed with Lucy understand."

"Aw mom why cant she stay in my room?"

"Because you need your rest that's why and that's final." Amanda said sternly.

"Chris baby hush shes letting me stay don't press your luck". Nikki said.

"Your no fun Nikki you're just trying to kiss up to my mom." Christy quipped.

"I am but that's only because it works better for both of us if your mom likes me." Nikki stated.

"Will you two stop it already." Vicky said irritated.

"Don't be jealous V I'm sure you will find someone eventually Christy said.

"I hope your right Chris I really do".

Amanda pulled up to Nikki's place she ran inside packed a bag and went back to the car.

When they got to Amanda's they got settled and had pizza for dinner.

After dinner Amanda went to her room and thought to herself "I closed this case once I can close it again because its the same case but with a new team".

Read and Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Law and Order SVU all characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf. No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot. I made up Masters high any similarities to real place unintended.


	6. Set Me Free

Chapter6 Set Me Free

Nikki heard her phones alarm go off so she rolled out of bed to start getting ready she set her alarm to wake her an hour earlier then normal she grabbed her clothes and tooth brush from her bag and headed to the shower.

Twenty minutes later Nikki came out wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with black jeans and black high top sneakers with her hair tied in a pony tail.

Nikki went into the kitchen and made herself an egg and cheese sandwich.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her sandwich Amanda and Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Amanda Olivia". Nikki greeted.

"Morning Nikki your up early". Olivia said.

"Yeah I thought I would get an early start today".

"Okay would you do me a favor see if Vicky is up I don't want her late to school." Amanda asked.

"On it Amanda just let me finish this Sandwich for my angel".

When Nikki finished the sandwich she too it up to Christi's room where she noticed Vicky dressed in denim jeans a tight white shirt and a pair of white and red running sneakers.

"Hey Vicky where can I put Christi's breakfast?" Nikki whispered.

"Put it in the mini microwave by the bed" Vicky replied.

When Nikki put the food in the microwave she left a small note.

_Enjoy your meal baby see you later angel love Nikki._

After she left the note Nikki and Vicki headed to the kitchen.

"Morning Vicky." Amanda greeted.

"Morning mom, Olivia." Vicki replied.

"Nikki let me grab a shake and my gym bag then we can head out, I read my Masters high page last night the team is getting their jackets today and being new I have to earn mine."

Just as Vicki was about to fly out the door Amanda stopped her.

"Vicky since when do you run track here?" Amanda asked.

"I did some running yesterday on my free period and I got offered a spot."

"That's great Vicky just make sure you keep your grades up."

"I will mom don't worry we gotta go see you later." Vicky said as she followed Nikki out the door.

"Liv I think we should head out to Cragen will go off if we don't show up on time."

"Right Amanda lets go." Both detectives headed out the door to work.

"It took them twenty five minutes to get to work when they got their they were greeted by Finn Lindsey

Amaro Munch going though files.

"Morning guys what are we looking at here?" Olivia asked.

"Captain I did some digging last night I found out Eddie Hall's daughters Terri and Skyler Hall both are seniors at Masters High."

"Great so what other info we get on the girls anything we should know?"

"Just that both girls are honor students and lived with their mom Becky til just a year ago."

"What happen to her?"

"Says here she was shot."

"Great so any leads on who did it".

"Reports say it was a Bill Vilma doing life upstate for the murder he used to work for Hall".

"So did this Bill guy why he did it?"

"Yeah said Hall offered him $25,000 for the hit, apparently he wanted his wife's software company it was worth 500million dollars, and he had a $300,000 insurance policy on her and didn't want the girls to get a dime they found out and ran away to a house the mom had in Soho.

"So he must have found them?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah so what do you want us to do Olivia?" Finn asked.

"Vasquez and Finn go talk to the girls I want to cover all my bases before we go off making arrests."

Finn and Vasquez made there way to Masters high.

Masters High track 8:10AM

Nikki you wanna stay and watch me earn my jacket?"

"Wish I could I have a history test I'll catch you next period."

"Alright then smash that test I'll see you in English."

Nikki left to her class while Vicky got loose on the the track.

Ten minutes later Heather and Serene showed up with another girl who was about 5'9" with Jet black hair and a tan complexion.

"Hey Vicky whats up?" Serene greeted.

"Hey Serene Heather who's your friend?"

"Oh Vicky this Ilene Torres Heathers girlfriend." Serene answered.

"Nice to meet you Vicky said as she shook hands with Ilene.

"So Heather if you don't mind me asking are you into girls?" Just curious. Vicky quickly added.

"Relax Vicky yes I am".

"Oh that's cool."

"So Vicky I'm guessing you saw the post about the jackets?" Serene asked.

"I did."

"Good so all you have to do to earn yours is so off your 40 speed for coach Scott when she gets here."

Alright so are we the track team?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah the three of us have our spots because of our title win last year the last spot is always picked by the captain". Serene said.

Ten minutes later a tall light skin woman approached the girls by the bench.

"Velez where is this all world runner you told me about?"

"Right here coach Serene went over to Vicky.

"Alright then lets do this Rollins is it."

"Yes mam" Vicky responded.

"Velez tells me you got speed get on that track and show me." the coach said.

Vicky went over to the track and got ready.

"Coach Scott prepared her timer.

"Alright Rollins this is the 40 test ready?"

"Vicky nodded as she waited.

"Go" coach Scott shouted as Vicky took off.

"Well I'll be Velez she clocked in at 4.34 I think we have our anchor." Coach said.

"Vicky came back to the group.

"Well Rollins I'm impressed that some great speed you got there."

"Thanks coach." Vicky replied.

"Velez you got the bag?" Coach asked.

"Yeah Coach Serene responded.

Serene pulled a black bag from the bench and opened it.

"Velez as captain you get to do the honors." Coach said.

"Alright."

"Heather Ilene grab your jackets" Serene said as Ilene and Heather dawned red jackets with a silver M

on the the left corner and their last names and Dragons written on the back in script.

Serene put on her jacket which was the same except for a silver C was on her right side indicating she was captain.

Heather passed Serene another jacket.

Vicky Rollins not only are you a member of an elite track team you are now a member of a family. Welcome to the Masters high dragons track team." Serene said as she put the jacket on Vicky.

"Now Vicky I know you noticed the A on your jacket it is my honor to inform you that you are the anchor for the team this year." Serene said proudly.

"Thanks guys." Vicky said.

"Now Vicky if you take a look on your sleeve you'll notice something." Serene said.

Vicky looked at her sleeve and noticed Blaze had been written on it.

"How did you know?" Vicky asked stunned.

"I went online I found out your nickname back home was blaze so I had it put on jacket when I had it made". Serene said.

"Thanks Serene I love it I promise you guys we are winning nationals this year." Vicky said proudly.

"Well girls you guys have class in a few change and get to class." their coach stated as the girls left to change.

Serene caught up with Vicky coming out of the locker room.

"Vicky what are you doing after school?" Serene asked.

"I'm gonna head home and relax why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a burger at the teen dinner just off campus."

"Yeah no problem." Vicky replied.

"Cool I'll meet you after class in parking lot."

"Alright Serene walk with me to art history next period?"

"No problem I'll see you later Vicky" Serene said as she walked to class.

Class went by fast for Vicky because her teacher had given a quiz she knew she would ace.

When the bell rang Serene was in the hallway with Nikki.

"Nice jacket V Serene told me you earned it congrats". Nikki said.

"Thanks Nikki" Vicky replied.

As the Nikki walked to Vicky and Serene she noticed Serene kept glancing at Vicky and smiling.

Once they got to the room Nikki waited for Serene to go in before stopping Vicki.

"Vicki have you noticed anything about Serene in the couple days you've been around her?"

"No shes acted cool towards me since we met why?"

"Just asking that's all." Nikki said.

"Okay then Nikki said knowing something was up.

"Ill see you in class next so we can go over to your place and grab lunch."

"Actually Nikki I'm getting something with Serene after school sorry."

"Its all good I'll see you in class then" Nikki said as she walked off.

"This girl has no clue". Nikki mused to herself.

Class for Vicky and Serene went by fast, Serene could not concentrate at all her mind was on a certain blonde angel.

"Why are you so addictive Vicky Rollins?" Serene thought to herself as the bell rang.

"So Serene I have English up next with Nikki Ill meet up with you by the parking lot."

Serene heard for the most part what Vicky said.

"Yeah see you in a bit Vicky". Serene said as she ran off.

Nikki happen to notice the whole exchange while walking up to Vicky.

"I see you've become popular with a certain track captain Ms Rollins". Nikki said.

"I don't what you mean Nikki". Vicky said.

"Alright whatever you say Vicky." Nikki said.

Nikki and Vicky went to class.

Meanwhile Vasquez and Finn had finally gotten to Masters after being forced to sit in a hellish traffic jam on there way to the school.

When they got there they were directed towards principal Santos' office.

"Principal Santos Detectives Finn and Vasquez Manhattan SVU" Finn said.

"Good morning detectives what can I do for you?"

"We're here investigating the attack on Christy Rollins the other day." Finn said.

"Ah yes that's all the gossip in the hallways I feel bad for her from what teachers have told me Christy has been a good student".

"Okay well we actually need to speak to two students regarding the case".

"Okay who do you need?"

"Terri and Skyler Hall". Finn said.

"Of course they're right down the hall Ill go get them just wait here."

Ms Santos went and pulled Terri and Skyler out of class and led them to the office.

"Detectives you can talk here in my office I'll be right next door." Ms Santos said walking out of her office.

"Now girls I'm detective Vasquez and this is my partner detective Tutuola we are here to ask you about a girl who got attacked a few days ago".

When Terri heard this she began to cry.

"Detectives listen before you try and play good cop bad cop I beat Christy the other day and Skyler beat her a few days back but before you take us I beat her because my father found us and told us that he knew Christy was connected to the cop that put him away he told me to beat her to send a message or he would beat both of us again, and Skyler beat her because she was trying to flirt and got turned down shes had a hard time without our mom around".

"Finn and Vasquez were shocked.

"Girls wait here we will be back." Vasquez said.

"Finn we cant arrest these girls they've been through hell."

"I know but we have a job to if we don't do something both Amanda and Olivia will have our heads".Finn said.

"Let me call Liv and see what she tells us to do."

Finn went back into the office while Vasquez called Olivia.

"Olivia its Lindsey."

"What you got Vasquez?"

"We found out Halls daughters jumped Christy."

"So make the arrests Vasquez."

"We want to Liv but we found out Hall forced them to do this hes been watching them and threaten to beat them both if they didn't do it."

"Shit you gotta be kidding me, you know what bring them down here I'll talk to Alex and see what she says".

"Got it Liv see you in a bit" Lindsey said as she hung up and went back to the office.

"Finn Liv said bring them in, and shes gonna talk to Alex about what to do with them."

"Girls come with us your not under arrest yet we are talking to the DA about what to do."

Principal Santos was informed of what was going on and allowed the girls to be led out the back door.

When they got to the station Alex Olivia and Amanda.

"Finn put them in interrogation one". Olivia said.

"Alright I told Alex whats up" Olivia said.

"So what can we do Alex?"

"Well we can hold them on the assault charges but ultimately its Amanda's call." Alex said.

"So Amanda do you want them charged with assault?" Alex asked.

"Alex after what those girls have been through I'm not pressing charges I want justice and for that we have to take down Hall". Amanda said.

"Okay so I'll get my bosses know but we need to protect those two girls." Alex said.

Alright then Finn Vasquez get those two girls home I'm putting a detail on the house in case Hall comes back." Olivia said.

The rest of the morning was spent looking for any more useful information on the Hall case.

Masters High 1:00PM

The bell just sounded signaling the end of class and Vicky waited for Nikki and Serene outside of class.

"So guys where you guys headed?" Nikki asked Serene and Vicky.

"Just the teen diner a few blocks from school." Serene replied.

"Alright cool Vicky I'll see you back at your place I'm going to check on my girlfriend." Nikki said.

"Okay Nikki I'll be home later" Vicky replied as she followed Serene to her car.

The whole ride over to the diner was quiet mainly because Serene was thinking how she was going to tell Vicky she likes her.

Vicky on the other hand was quiet because she had a feeling Serene was hiding something but could not figure out what, Vicky also was trying to protect something no one not even her sister knew about her.

When they finally got to the diner they both ordered vanilla milkshakes and cheese burgers and sat down.

While they waited for their burgers Serene decided to break the ice.

"So Vicky how do you like Masters?"

"Its cool a little fast pace but cool."

"Alright so just curious I always see you with Nikki whats up there?"

"Nothing shes my moms friends niece and my sisters girlfriend".

"Oh so your sister is into girls?"

"Yeah that a problem." Vicky asked getting defensive.

"No not at all I mean that would be crazy because I'm into girls myself."

"Oh okay"

Just as Serene was about to ask another question there ticket was called.

"Ill get that."Serene said.

When Serene returned they ate in silence.

Vicky was fighting with herself.

"Shes been flirting with me for a couple days I've been trying to deny it but Serene is my perfect match but how do I let the one secret I've hid from everyone eighth grade come out to someone who I just met a couple days ago?"

Little did Vicky know Serene saw right through her because she was once in Vicki's shoes.

When they finished there shakes Vicky finally decided she was not going to let this secret run her life anymore.

"Serene there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah Vicky whats up?"

"I know you've been flirting with me."

Serene was shocked she'd been caught.

"You do?"

"Yeah and I wanted to tell you that the reason why I didn't do anything as soon as I was sure was because no one has made me feel free enough to let them in".

"So what are you telling me Vicky?"

"What I'm telling you Serene is that I'm a lesbian."

"Okay so whats up with us then?"

"I think we could work I just want to take us slow, can we do that please?"

"I can do anything you want just say the word"

"Okay so I was thinking we keep this between us for a little bit we go out have fun and when I process the whole thing we can be official."

"Cool with me but I need to know can I still flirt with til we go official?"

"Of course Ill even give you my number so we can talk outside of school and track."

"Cool. Serene said as they paid for their food and left.

"So can I drive you home?" Serene asked.

"Of course but you cant come up yet or else my sister her girlfriend and my cousin will start asking questions."

"I know but I'm just happy I could finally free you from your secrets grip."

"Me too Rene me too."

The ride to Vicki's was spent in silence when Vicki made it home, she hugged Serene and thanked her for the ride and walked up stairs thinking I'm finally free".

Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order SVU all characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.

I made up masters high any similarities to real place unintended.


	7. Bonds

Chapter 7 Bonds

It had been two weeks since SVU had made progress on the Eddie Hall case.

In those two weeks SVU had been able to capture four members of Eddie Hall's crew who agreed to wear wires in exchange for reduced sentences.

Olivia forced Amanda to take a few days because this case was beginning to take a tole on her.

Amanda fought Olivia on it insisting she was fine but Olivia was not hearing any of it.

So Amanda decided to take the time off and spend it with Christy.

"Hey Chris since its Saturday are you up for a movie marathon?"

"Sure mom can I invite Nikki Alex and Casey?"

"Sure you can, it'll be nice to have our little family together for a day." Amanda said.

Chris is it okay if I invite Olivia?"

"Sure mom go ahead it will be fun to have her around." Christy said pulling out her phone.

"Hey babe its Christy."

"Hey angel whats up?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if you your aunt and Alex were free to spend the day here watching movies with me mom Vicky and Lucy."

"Sure we are, but are you sure me and you can be in the same room with my aunt and her girlfriend?"

"Nikki we've been together a few weeks I think we should tell your aunt and Alex we are together.

"Fine if that's what you want, I'm fine with it but I'm warning you aunt Casey gets a bit crazy when she finds out I'm dating someone".

"That's okay I understand babe".

"Great Ill see you in a bit Nikki." Christy said as she hung up the phone.

Just as Christy hung up she noticed Vicky coming into the living room.

"Woo V where you off to in that skirt this early?" Christy asked.

"Yes young lady where are you off to dressed like that?" Amanda added.

"Relax you two I'm just going to lunch with Serene".

"Again V this is the second movie day you miss because of Serene and the track team, what gives?" Christy asked.

"Dam Christy you're acting like I'm never around." Vicky retorted.

"Its because you're not, between school and track you don't spend time with us."

"I hear you Christy but I just wanna be on my own for a bit."

"Fine Vicky if you want to treat me like crap go hang with your new friend and forget about family go ahead screw you". Chris snapped.

Upon hearing the exchange Amanda got mad.

"Enough you two, you're sisters stop acting like brats". Amanda yelled.

"Vicky you can go hang out with your friend Serene but I want you to bring her with you when you come back so she can be formally introduced, and Christy your sister cares for you she just needs some space once in a while you have to understand that."

"Okay I guess your right." Christy said.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you V". Christy said.

"That's okay Chris I get it your sick of being at home". Vicky said as she hugged her sister and walked out.

Vicky called Serene just before going down the block.

"Serene its Vicky can we talk?"

"Of course Vicky whats up?"

"I'd rather tell you in person,can you meet me at the teen diner?"

"Of course V I'll meet you in twenty".

Vicky walked with head phones on thinking how she was going to tell Serene she was ready to make their relationship official.

Ten minutes later Vicky made it to the diner and ordered a vanilla milkshake.

A few minutes later Serene walked in the diner and noticed Vicky sitting at a table sipping her shake.

"Hey Vicky". Serene greeted Vicky with a hug.

"Hey Serene."

"So what did you want to talk about V?"

"Oh just the fact that I've been thinking." Vicky said nervously.

"What about?"

"About us."

"What about us V?"

"Serene you know how I said I wanted to take us slow to process everything?"

"Yeah I remember".

"Well I been thinking about everything I've been through since I got to New York and I came to a decision".

"What would that be Vicky?"

"After everything I've been through I realize that life is precious and when you find someone you connect with no matter slow or fast that connection happens when it does you need to go all in".

"What are you saying V?"

"I'm not saying anything as much as asking something."

"What would that be Vicky?"

"Serene Velez will you be my girlfriend?"

Serene took a few seconds to compose herself.

"Vicky Rollins... yes I will be your girlfriend." Serene said with joy in her voice.

"So whats next for us Vicky?"

"I guess since your my girlfriend the proper thing for me to do is take you to meet my family officially."

"Well if they're as charming as you I'd be honored".

The new couple walked to Serene's car.

"Vicky I just thought of something."

"Whats that Rene?"

"If you're not out to your family how do we work?"

"Serene one thing you'll learn about me is that I don't always do things the conventional way, I don't blend in I stand out".

"Okay you're the captain on this adventure, I just hope your family likes me".

"Serene don't worry Nikki got accepted right away my mom is pretty understanding."

When Serene pulled up to Vicki's house they parked the car across the street and went up to the house

Vicky opened the door and walked in to find Nikki sitting on the couch with Alex and Casey while Amanda sat on the other side of the room alongside Olivia.

"Vicky your home". Amanda said.

"Yeah I am mom and I brought a guest".

"Everybody this is Serene Velez".

Serene shook hands with everyone and sat on a chair by Nikki Casey and Alex.

After sitting down next to her Christy Vicky whispered something into her sisters ear.

"Chris I'm guessing Casey and Alex are still clueless?"

"Yes they are we were waiting for you to get here, I made Nikki wait til you showed up".

"Well I'm here now do it." Vicky said eager.

"Okay go get Nikki".

Vicky went and got Nikki's attention.

After Nikki and Vicky switched spots Christy got the remote and paused the movie the group was watching.

"Christy what gives?" Lucy said.

"Lucy relax I paused it because two people in this room are about to find out something very big."

Christy held Nikki's hand and nodded.

"Aunt Casey Alex there's something I have to tell you" Nikki said.

"Whats up Nikki?" Casey asked.

"You guys know I've been spending a lot of time with Christy lately?"

"Yes."

"Well over the past couple weeks Christi's status with me has changed.

"What do you mean Nikki?" Casey asked still clueless.

"Guys Christy Rollins has gone from being my friend to being my girlfriend."

Alex and Casey were stunned.

Casey was the first to speak.

"Nikki are you serious?"

"Deadly aunt Casey if you don't like it I don't care."

"Nikki I'm happy for you just know you hurt Christy you're going to be in big trouble with Amanda and then I cant help you."

"I wont aunt Casey Chris is a gem."

"Well congrats you two now can we get back to the movie?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet Vicky interjected.

"Why not V?" Christy asked.

"I have something I want to say". Vicky said as she walked over to Serene."

The whole room went silent as Vicky looked at her sister.

"I've hid a secret from my sister and my cousin for years and I can't hold it in anymore".

"What are you talking about Vicky?" Christy asked.

Vicky took a deep breath.

"Christy Lucy I'm a... Vicky squeezed Serene's hand.

"I'm a lesbian."

The whole room went silent for about a minute before Christy spoke.

"Vicky how could you keep that from me I'm your sister?"

"I would have told you but it took time for me to accept myself."

"V your my sister I have your back no matter what kid" Christy said pulling her sister into a hug.

Well guys thanks for understanding but that's not the only surprise I have."

"What news can you drop on us that's bigger than what you just reveled?" Lucy asked.

"Well for those of you that don't know I like shocking people so instead of telling you my news Ill show you."

Vicky walked over to Serene.

"Mom don't ground me for what I'm about to do." Vicky said as she turned into Serene and planted a scorching kiss on Serene.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Serene Velez."

"Vicky Rollins you mean to tell me you were dating in secret?" Amanda asked.

"No mom we just became official today but I would like you to accept her like you did Nikki."

"Vicky if she makes you happy I'm okay with you dating."

"Thanks mom". Vicky said as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"Nikki Serene this goes without saying but either of you hurt my daughters you'll have me to answer to".

"Trust me Ms Rollins I'm positive both of us will treat your daughters like the angels they are". Serene said.

For the Rollins girls they both now had unbreakable bonds with people they treasured.

"Well Amanda it seems the SVU family just got a new addition" Olivia said.

"Yes it did Olivia and who knows it may not be the only family that gets bigger".

Disclaimer I do Not own Law and Order SVU all characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.

A/n next chapter will focus on Olivia Amanda and the case. Read and Review.


	8. Shattered

Chapter 8 Shattered

Warning This chapter is a bit intense read with caution.

The SVU team had been working hard to get a break the Eddie Hall case and Olivia was starting to really dislike being around the office.

She stepped into the squad room around 9:30 because she wanted to spend time with Christy before heading to work.

When she walked in Olivia found the rest of the squad huddled by Amanda's desk .

"Guys whats everyone up to?"

"Liv we got a tip from one of Eddies guys via the wire and we found out there's a drop scheduled for 12:15 by a warehouse on Canal". Amanda stated as she saw Liv dressed in a tight white shirt and black jeans and black boots.

"Alright if there's going to be drop today I want us on this like glue, I'm in on this".

Amanda was shocked when she heard say she wanted in on the bust.

"Cap with all do respect you cant be out on field for this case if I'm there."

"Rollins I can because your not going out there."

"What the hell Liv IAB said I could work this case".

"Rollins your not working this bust because I have another assignment for you."

"What would that be captain?"

"Ill fill you in once we setup who is going to the bust Rollins."

"Now Amaro you're going with Finn to be primary team for this, Vasquez your with me since you know this guy".

"Now Rollins you are going to check up on Hall's daughters once we make this bust the girls are going to need someone to open up to I heard from Vicky and Christy that they only want to talk to so here's the address when we make the bust I'll call you."

"Done."

"Munch go with Rollins as backup in case something happens."

"Got it cap". Munch replied.

"Alright guys now that we have that straight Rollins my office".

Amanda followed Olivia into her office and shut the door.

"You wanted to see me captain?"

"Yes Amanda".

Amanda took notice of Olivia's use of her first name.

"Mandy before I left this morning Christy asked me something I think you should know."

"What was that Liv?"

"Christy asked me if I would move in with you?"

Amanda was stunned at what she heard.

"Olivia now that you mention that there is something I meant to tell you."

"A few months back Vicky asked me if I was planning on asking you to move in with us".

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I would ask you after we had talked as a family."

"Oh okay I understand you can go now."

Amanda turned around and headed for the door, when she reached for the door knob and turned around.

"Liv."

"Yes Amanda".

"Liv give me your hand."

Olivia got up and walked over to Amanda.

"Olivia Benson you have impacted my life and my families life in ways we cant ever repay for but with this we hope its a start".

Amanda pulled out a small box from her pocket and handed it to Olivia.

"Amanda what is this?"

"Open it and find out miss detective".

Olivia opened the box to reveal two keys.

"Olivia Benson will you move in with me?"

Olivia was shocked.

"Amanda Rollins of course Ill move in with you".

Olivia planted a scorching kiss on Amanda.

"Alright Amanda get back to work we are moving out at 11".

Amanda went back to work at her desk.

An hour later Olivia sent the team to their assignments so that they could hopefully catch Eddie Hall and put an end to this madness.

Olivia sat with Lindsey in an unmarked car while they waited for the drop to go down.

"So Olivia how are you and Rollins doing with all this?"Lindsey asked.

"We're holding it together I just want all this to be over so I can really get to be with Amanda without worrying about some psycho trying to wreck Amanda's life".

"I know what you mean Amanda and the girls are awesome people and I can see you make her happier then shes ever been."

"I would do anything for Amanda or those girls Amanda doesn't know this but while I was with Christy this morning she called me mama Liv and said she cant wait for the day we finally become one big family".

"That's big Liv, in the time I've been around Christy she always held a special place for Amanda and she never liked to see Amanda hurt".

"I got that when I brought Amanda flowers one day Christy asked me point blank if I would hurt Amanda and I told her I wouldn't dream of doing that".

Just as Olivia said that Olivia heard Nicks voice over the radio.

"Liv it looks like the drop is about to happen there's a blue van pulling up, whats our move?"

"Nick circle around the side me and Vasquez will go inside".

"Got it."

Olivia and Lindsey pulled up to the warehouse and they saw the drop made and when the van left they made there move inside the ware house.

"That's odd why would the door be cracked open Lindsey?"

"I don't know this is odd Liv just keep your guard up". Lindsey said.

"Stay here Ill go see if I find anything." Olivia said as she ventured further into the ware house.

Just as Olivia entered the far end of the ware house Lindsey heard a loud bang she ran towards where she heard the sound and that's when she noticed Olivia on ground bleeding.

"Oh my Liv stay with me". Lindsey said frantic try to stop the bleeding coming from Olivia's side.

Lindsey took off her stuff and used her shirt to try and stop the bleeding she radioed for help.

"This is officer Lindsey Vasquez Manhattan SVU badge number 2809 I need an ambulance rushed to the warehouse on Canal now, officer down." Lindsey grabbed Olivia and carried her out of the ware house.

Two minutes later an ambulance was outside was outside Lindsey let the EMT personnel load Olivia in the ambulance.

The rest of the guys quickly rushed to Lindsey Finn was first to her.

"Vasquez what the fuck happen in there?"

"I don't know Finn we went in to check out the warehouse and she told me to cover the door then I heard a loud pop and found her on the ground." Lindsey said as she cried on Finn's shoulder.

"Its okay Vasquez Liv will pull through." Finn said trying to comfort the broken detective.

"Finn what if she doesn't make it what about Amanda?"

"Don't worry just hall ass to the hospital and Ill worry about Amanda."

Finn called Munch.

"Munch its Finn."

"Whats up you nail the guy yet?"

"No go outside don't say a word til you do."

Munch did as he was told and went outside.

"Alright I'm outside whats up?"

"Listen Liv's been shot shes on her way to Mercy now."

"You gotta be kidding me Amanda's going to go insane."

"I know that just get over to Mercy now with Amanda, I'll send uniforms to keep an eye on the the girls

house."

"Alright I'll be there in ten".

Munch walked back into the house and got Amanda who was talking to the girls.

"Rollins we gotta move out now."

"Munch what are you talking about?"

Just come on Amanda we gotta move now." Much said more forceful this time.

"Girls we have cars watching your house now we have to go now lock the doors and stay away from the windows understand.

Both girls nodded as they watched the detectives leave.

"Munch what the hells going on?"

"Rollins just get in Ill explain on the way."

Munch drove as fast he could to Mercy without saying a word.

"Munch what the hell are we doing here at the hospital?"

"Amanda Liv's been shot."

Amanda herd this and raced through the hospital doors to find Lindsey in the entrance.

"LV wheres Liv wheres my girlfriend?" Amanda asked frantic.

"Amanda I'm sorry it was all my fault she was shot." Lindsey cried.

Amanda was trying to keep herself together but was failing.

"LV I cant lose her I just cant." Amanda cried as she held her friend.

"Guys Liv is a fighter she'll pull through." Finn said trying to comfort his friends and fellow detectives.

Finn got up and walked over to Munch.

"Get Casey to pick up Amanda's girls and bring them here now."

"On it and Finn." Munch said as he raced to gather Amanda's family.

It happened Amanda Rollins' world was shattered in pieces just as it was coming together.

Read Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Law & Order SVU all characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters, places and plot.


	9. Phoenix Rising

Chapter 9 Phoenix Rising

continued from last chapter.

An hour after being told to leave the hospital Munch returned with Alex Casey and the girls who had brought along their girlfriends and cousin who had ran out of a test when she got the call.

Christy limped right to Amanda and feel into her arms.

"Mom what the hell happen to Olivia is she going to be okay can I see her?" Christy asked just letting the questions flow.

Amanda was able to compose herself enough to try to calm Christy down.

"Chris relax she was shot while working a bust we still don't know how bad is."

"Mom Olivia cant die I want to see her now." Christy shouted as got free from Amanda and began to limp towards the entrance to the patient bay.

Nikki noticed what Christy was trying to do and tried to stop her.

"Chris baby sit down I'm sure the doctors have everything under control come sit with me."

"Get the hell off me Nikki I'm going to find her even if I have to do it on one leg." Christy spat.

"Christy stop acting this way your going to hurt yourself worse."

"Nikki right now I don't give a shit if I break both my legs I'm going to see my mama even if I have to crawl to do it."

The whole room stood in silence as they were shocked to hear Christy refer to Liv as mama.

"Christy come sit with me if doctor doesn't come out in fifteen minutes I'll help you sneak back there."

Nikki said trying to comfort her angst filled girlfriend.

Ten minutes later a tall tan female doctor walked out.

"Family of Olivia Benson" the doctor called out as Amanda walked up.

"I'm detective Rollins Olivia Benson is my girlfriend how is she?"

"Well detective I have some good news."

"Tell me doc."

"Olivia is going to be fine we were able to stop bleeding she does however have a broken rib we were able to repair it in surgery."

Amanda was relived to hear the doctor say Olivia was going to be okay.

"Can I see her now doc?"

"You can but she gave explicit orders that she wanted to see a Christy and Vicky Rollins along with a Lindsey Vasquez first. I can take you back there with them, so you can follow me when your ready."

Amanda rushed over to the rest of the guys and Cragen who had shown up a few minutes prior to Christy calling Liv mama.

"Guys the doctor said Liv just had a broken rib, shes in recovery you guys can see her after Christy Lindsey Vicky and I come back." Amanda said with joy.

"Come on guys Liv wants to see us all in her room."

Amanda Lindsey and the girls walked with the doctor to Olivia's room when they got there Christy limped over to Olivia and hugged her.

"Mama Liv I'm glad your alive I missed you." Christy said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I missed you to kiddo".Olivia said as she noticed Lindsey and Amanda watching the whole exchange.

"Lindsey come here."

"Yes Olivia." Lindsey said tentative.

"I want to thank you for helping save my life and I want to let you know I don't blame you for what happen".

"Thanks Olivia I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Now Amanda Vicky get over here."

"Now I'm complete I have my girlfriend and her kids it cant get any better."

"Liv I thought I lost you for good."

"Amanda there's something you will learn about me."

"Whats that Olivia?"

"I'm like a phoenix you can try to take me down but I always rise from the ashes stronger."

"Liv that was beautiful." Amanda said as she kissed Olivia deeply.

"Mandy we have an audience."

"Oh sorry about that I should get the others to come see you."

Amanda left to get the rest of the group.

After Finn Munch and Amaro saw Olivia was okay Amaro brought in Alex and Casey.

"Liv glad your okay." Alex said as she hugged Olivia.

"Thanks Alex." Olivia said as she hugged one of dearest friends.

Amanda saw the whole exchange and had decided it was time for her to do something she should have done a long time ago.

"Olivia."

"Yes Amanda."

"There's something I've wanted to tell you."

"What is it Amanda?"

"A few months ago I never thought I'd be a mother but yet here I am the mother of two intelligent caring girls. "I was thinking I know I just asked you to move in but there's something more I feel I should ask."

"Whats that Amanda?"

Right when Amanda was about to ask her question Christy and Vicky stopped Amanda.

"Mom don't me and Vicky want to be the ones to ask." Christy said.

"Okay you guys can ask." Amanda conceded.

"Olivia will you adopt us and become our mama?" Both girls asked in unison.

Olivia as well as Lindsey Alex and Casey awaited Olivia's answer.

"Wow this is big I have to think about it."

The room went silent.

Olivia waited about fifteen seconds before answering.

"Christy Vicky after thinking about it I've decided that I... will adopt you guys.

Christy and Vicky both ran to Olivia and hugged gently as to not cause her pain.

"Liv you didn't have to that right away." Amanda said.

"Amanda I've wanted to that for a while now I want us to be one big family and this is just the first step to that."

"Alex how soon can we do the paperwork?"

"I can call in a few favors in family court and it can all get done in two days three tops."

"You mean it Alex?"

"Yes Liv in few days you will legally be able to call Vicky and Christy Rollins your daughters."

"Thanks Alex."

"Anytime Liv, now me and Casey will check for you doctor and see what they can tell us." Alex said as she and Casey left the room with Lindsey.

"Liv we still have to close the Hall case what are we going to do?" Amanda asked.

"Don't worry about that we are going to get this case over soon baby."

"I hope so Liv."

A few minutes later Olivia's doctor came in to tell her that she would be released the next day.

Amanda had the girls stay the night at Alex and Casey's while she stood with Olivia in the hospital.

Just before leaving Cragen stopped by and told Olivia not to worry about coming back he would hold down the fort til she was ready.

Once everyone was taken care of Amanda made herself at home right next to Olivia.

Before closing her eyes Amanda thought to herself.

"_With my phoenix by my side anything is possible"._

Read & Review

A/n next chapter will focus on the case plus Serene finding out something that will change her life as well as the squad and the case.

Disclaimer I do not own Law&Order SVU all characters belong to NBC & Dick Wolf.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	10. Blind Sided

Chapter 10 Blind Sided

Serene woke to the sound of her phones text message sound going off .

Serene rolled over towards her phone to check her text message and it turned out school was closed for a staff development meeting.

Serene decided she would go spend the day with Vicki since she didn't have school.

Serene headed to the shower to get ready to enjoy her unexpected day off,when she came out of the shower Serene picked out a gold short sleeve shirt with black jeans and her black combat boots.

Serene quickly dressed and headed downstairs where she found her mother Lena and her father Joesph looking through an envelope.

Lena noticed Serene enter the room and nodded towards her husband before calling Serene over.

"Serene come here please." Lena instructed as Serene sat in between her parents.

"Whats wrong mami?"

"Serene your father and I have something we need to tell you".

"What is it mami?"

"There is a something you don't know about us hija." Lena said using the Spanish word for daughter.

"Whats that mami?"

"Serene we are sorry we kept this from you for so long but we wanted to protect you." Lena said holding back tears.

"Mami Papa whats this all about?" Serene said worried.

"Serene your mom and I never told but you were adopted." Joesph said.

Serene was floored when she heard the news.

Serene eyes flashed with a red hot anger before she spoke.

"Who." was the only word that came out of her mouth as she got up and stood in front of the two people who raised her for her whole life.

"Who are my parents and why am I here." Serene said with anger.

Serene if you calm down we will explain everything." Joseph said trying to calm the girl.

"Fine you have my attention but I want the whole truth." Serene said sitting on the recliner across from her parents.

"Okay Serene you want the truth here it is". Joesph began.

"You were left on our door step in a basket when you were a year old by a woman named Abbie Carmichael, along with your basket was a letter and a check for $50,000, in the letter she said she wanted us to raise you until she was able to come back for you."

Serene was shocked hearing this news.

"So you're telling me my mothers name is Abbie Carmichael and she left me with you because she was being chased by bad men?"

"That's right Serene." Joesph said.

"Is there more to this story?"

"Yes Serene there is." Lena interjected.

"Two days ago I received a letter from Abbie saying that she wants to take you back but only if you want to be with her".

Serene was torn she didn't want to leave the only family she ever knew but part of her wanted to be with her birth mother.

Serene took a breath before speaking.

"I appreciate everything you guys have done for me and I thank you for it, but there's a part of me that wants to be with my birth mom."

"We understand Serene we hold no grudge against you for that you are always welcome here." Lena said.

"Do you know anything about my birth parents?"

"We know your mother is a very powerful attorney and your father was not in the picture from what Abbie told us in a letter sent a few weeks after leaving you, in fact you were going to be raised by Abbie and a woman named Serena which was your mothers fiancee who also happen to be a very powerful attorney as well".

"So when will I be able to meet them?" Serene asked curious.

"Abbie left her cellphone number with me her last letter I can call her for you."

"Okay but before you do are there any pictures of my birth mom?"

"We have a few here in this envelope you can have." Lena said handing Serene the pictures.

Serene looked at the pictures and was shocked to notice she had a lot of Abbie's features.

"Mama can I call her instead?"

"Of course you can are you going to do it now?"

"No I'm going to go to my friend Vicki's house and do it from there Vicky has been through something similar to this before hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Serene just tell your girlfriend we said hi." Lena said earning a look of shock from Serene.

"How did you know about Vicky?"

"Please Serene we've known forever about you two we are fine with it as long as you treat her right."

"Thanks that means a lot I will" Serene said heading out the door.

Serene drove over to Vicki's house and made it in no time.

When she got there she was greeted by her girlfriend.

"Hey Serene Vicky greeted her girlfriend with a deep kiss.

"Hey babe wheres your mom?"

"Still at the hospital she should be home later."

"Okay wheres your sister?"

"Christy is on the couch making out with her other half why?"

"Oh you think she could pull herself away for a bit I need to tell you both something."

"Is something wrong babe?" Vicky asked concerned.

"No not really wrong I just need to do something and could use support."

Vicky and Serene walked into the living room luckily Nikki and Christy had come up for air.

"Hey Serene whats up." Nikki greeted.

"Nothing Nikki I'm glad you let Christy speak there is some big news I have to tell you all."

"What is it babe?" Vicky asked concerned.

"Guys I just found out my parents aren't really my parents."

"The whole room went silent.

"Serene what do you mean?" Vicky asked.

"My birth mom left me because she was being chased by some very bad men and now shes come back to find me."

"So what are you gonna do now Serene?" Nikki asked.

"I got her cellphone number and I want to call her but I'm scared so can one of you do it for me?"

"Ill do it Serene." Vicky volunteered.

"Thanks V."

"So before I do this what do you know about her?" Vicky asked.

Well her names Abbie Carmichael and shes an attorney she was with a woman named Serena that's it."

"Okay but just to be safe I'm calling my mom and letting her know whats up." Vicky stated.

Vicky called Amanda and luckily she was on her way from the hospital with Olivia, Amanda told the girls not to do anything until she got there.

Half an hour later Amanda showed up with Olivia along with Alex and Casey who rushed home upon hearing the news.

"Serene this is a very big decision you sure you want to do this?" Amanda asked.

"I am Ms Rollins I want to meet my birth mom."

"Okay Vicky go ahead make the call" Amanda instructed.

Just as Vicky started dialing Alex stopped her.

"Alex what gives?" Amanda asked.

Just a minute Serene you said your birth mothers name was Abbie Carmichael?"

"Yes mam why?"

"The name Abbie Carmichael is the name of the lead prosecutor on the Hall case effective forty five minutes ago.

The whole room was shocked.

"Alex I thought your office had this case?" Olivia asked.

"We do but it turns out the case turned federal because of drugs Halls guys were pushing from Atlanta over here."

"So now you mean Serene's birth mother is working this case with us?" Amanda asked.

"If shes the same Abbie I heard my bosses talking about then yes."

Serene do you have a picture of Abbie?" Alex asked.

"I do right here" Serene replied pulling out the picture from earlier.

"That's the same woman from the file my office got handed" Alex stated.

"Okay so now that we know its the same woman can we make the call?" Serene asked getting impatient.

"Sure we can go ahead Vicky make the call." Alex instructed.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Carmichael" Abbie answered.

"Hello is this Abbie Carmichael?"

"Yes who's this?"

"I'm a friend of your daughter Serene."

Abbie was silent on the other end for a minute before she answered.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" Abbie asked trying to hold back tears.

"Shes right here Ill put her on."

Vicky passed the phone over to Serene.

"Hello?" Serene said tense.

Serene is that you?" Abbie asked her voice cracking.

"Yes its me." Serene said calmly.

"I'm so happy to hear from I guess your family told you about me huh?"

"Yes they did I understand why you did what you did and I want to get to know you."

"That's good I can meet you for lunch tomorrow you pick the place."

"Okay I will Serene put down the phone.

Vicky would you mind coming with me to the teen diner after school tomorrow?"

"Of course anything babe."

Serene picked the phone back up.

"Hello" Serene said returning to the call.

"I'm here Serene."

"Ill meet you at the diner a few blocks down from the high school on Lexington at 1:00."

"Great Ill see you then goodbye Serene."

"Goodbye Abbie." Serene said as she hung up the phone.

"Well its done."

"We are all here to help Serene if you need us Serene." Amanda said.

"Thanks Ms Rollins as well as a big thanks to all of you."

Serene kissed Vicky.

"What was that for Rene?"

"That was for being the best girlfriend and having my back when I needed it most baby."

Read &Review

A/n Sorry for the crazy wait had a mini writers block attack.

Disclaimer I do Not own Law &Order SVU all characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places& plot.


	11. A Second Chance

Chapter11 A Second Chance

**Important poll at the bottom please vote***

Serene had barley slept last night all she could think about was how she would be meeting her birth mother in a few hours.

Serene got up showered and got ready for school, she decided on putting on a pair of dark blue jeans a black short sleeve shirt and her custom black running sneakers with her track jacket.

Serene tied up her hair in a ponytail and went to the kitchen where she found her parents watching the morning news.

"Hey mami papa."

"Morning Serene are you going to eat something or just head out?" Lena asked.

"I'm grabbing a bagel don't worry mami."

"Okay Serene what are your plans after school?"

"I'm going with Vicky to meet Abbie at the diner then staying over there for a bit is that okay?"

"Of course Serene by the way we've been talking and we decided that when you go live with Abbie you can have the truck your father and I save up for a smaller car."

"Wow thanks mami."

"Your welcome Serene, now enjoy your day and good luck."

"Thanks mami later." Serene said as she grabbed her track jacket and started her drive over to the Rollins home.

Twenty minutes later Serene parked the car and went up to pick up her girlfriend.

When Serene knocked on the door she was greeted by Olivia who was just about ready to leave for work.

"Hello Ms Benson is Vicky ready yet?"

"Yes she is Serene and you can call me Olivia shes in her room you can wait for her in the living room."

"Thanks Olivia." Serene said noticing Nikki and Christy on the couch.

"Morning Nisty."

"Hey Rene." Nikki greeted.

"Whats with the Nisty Serene?" Christy asked.

"Oh I just fused your name with your girlfriends all couples do it."

"Oh I like it so that would make you and my sister Vic Rene right?"

"Whatever you say Chris I wish my angel would hurry up I don't want to be late."

"Oh yeah right Serene you just want to play tonsil hockey before class."

"What can I say Vicki's lips are my weakness."

"Alright stop it you two that's sister you're talking about."

"Christy its all in fun besides Nikki there has said things a million times worse than that about you."

"Oh really now what type of things Nikki?"

"It was nothing babe honest."

"Fine don't tell me, if you want to play that game you wont be touching any part of me for me the rest of the week."

"Christy Angeline Rollins you wouldn't put me on love lock-down would you?"

"Yes I would unless you tell me what you told Serene."

"Fine I told her how we played strip blackjack on my bed the night you stayed over."

"See now that wasn't so bad but next time lets keep what me and you do between us okay."

"Of course babe".

A few minutes later Vicky walked out in black leggings black high boots and red V-neck shirt.

"Morning babe." Vicky said as she walked right up to Serene whose jaw was on the floor.

"Serene you there?" Vicky asked as Serene snapped back to reality.

"Oh hey Vicky you look beautiful."

"Thanks Rene it was moms idea she said I should switch my look up a bit."

"Well remind me to thank your mom."

"Thank me for what?" Amanda said walking into the room.

"Oh nothing mom just your fashion advice."

"That better be just simple thank you Serene I don't want my daughter just to be eye candy."

"Ms Rollins your daughter is much more than eye candy shes my rock I respect her mind and her body."

"I know Serene just checking, by the way what we said yesterday still holds we are here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks Ms Rollins."

"Your welcome now Serene Vicky and Nikki get to school."

"Okay" the trio said in unison as Amanda left with Olivia and the girls gathered their stuff for class.

"V don't forget my work I get bored".

"I wont sis don't worry just one more day and the cast comes off".

"Alright guys Ill see you later."

Vicky Nikki and Serene headed off to school.

Meanwhile at the station Amanda and Olivia showed to up to the station to the shock of the entire squad.

"Olivia what part of we can handle this case did you not comprehend?" Cragen said shocked.

"Sir I was shot by some psycho who attacked my girlfriend's kid I'll be dammed if I don't close this case myself."

"Fine but you leave this station you can consider yourself suspended." Cragen stated.

"So bring me up to speed guys."

"Well Liv we nailed the the guy who shot you names Ricky Simmons twenty nine did eight years for money laundering and number running turns out he was Halls primary supplier." Lindsey said.

"Great so can we roll him on Hall?"

No dice on that we cant touch him til Abbie Carmichael shows up." Finn said.

"Just great if we didn't have enough reason to wait on Carmichael." Olivia mumbled.

"Alright guys I'm going to call Carmichael see how far out she everybody make sure everything is straight for Carmichael's arrival I want Hall caught yesterday." Olivia said walking back into her office.

Masters High 9:05 AM

Serene and Vicky where trying to concentrate on their assignments but Serene could only think about her upcoming meeting with her birth mother.

As the day progressed Vicky tried her best to comfort her girlfriend.

"Rene you've been distant all day whats up?"

Nothing V I'm just worried about meeting my birth mom is all."

"Aw Rene no worries I told you Ill be with you the whole time now show me that beautiful smile."

Serene manged a small smile to make her girlfriend happy.

"Look all we have in one more class then we hit the diner."

Vicky Serene and Nikki met up for their last class which seem to go by quick once the bell rang Vicky and Serene headed to the diner while Nikki headed to Christy.

Meanwhile everyone was in the squad room trying not to kill each other after Abbie walked in and became a control freak.

"I told all of you before we close this case my way by the book." Abbie yelled.

"Counselor with all do respect SVU had this case handled so why don't you sit your self in your office and wait for us to roll this guy." Amanda said heated.

Detective Rollins need I remind you I run the show now so if you don't want to get on my bad side I suggest you take you temper down a few pegs."

Amanda walked away mumbling "If she wasn't Serene's mom I'd so knock her into next week".

As Amaro and Finn interviewed their newest suspect Abbie looked at her phone.

"Listen captain I have a lunch date you think you could finish here without screwing this up?"

"Of course Abbie and just a heads up you might not want to get detective Rollins mad."

"Why is that Olivia?"

"Come here and Ill tell you." Olivia walked Abbie outside.

"The reason you don't want Rollins ready to snap is because she will become a very important piece to helping you get back what you left behind."

Olivia walked back inside and left Abbie walking to her car.

The whole drive to the diner Abbie thought about what Olivia told her.

"What could she mean by Rollins is a very important piece to helping get back what I left behind?"

As Abbie pulled up to the diner she parked the car and went in it was empty with the exception of two girls sitting at a back table talking.

Abbie approached the girls.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Serene."

Serene looked up and was stunned for a moment.

"I'm Serene are you Abbie Carmichael?"

"I am."

"Oh my god its you my birth mother."

Serene wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at her mother for the first time.

"There's so much I want to know about you what do you say we order something."

"That would be okay" Serene responded looking over at Vicky.

"How bout some fries and few burgers?" Vicky suggested.

"That's okay I guess." Abbie replied.

"Cool Ill order for us is that okay Serene?" Vicky asked.

"Sure get my usual".

Cool so Mrs Carmichael anything you want?"

Just a double bacon burger is fine here my treat." Abbie said handing Vicky ten dollars.

"So Serene I guess you have a lot of questions?"

"Actually I only have a few."

"Fire away."

"I know why you left but why wait so long to find me?"

"Honestly I thought it would be easier if you were older we closed my case years ago I'm sorry."

"I understand and I thank you for what you did."

"I heard you were with a woman named Serena what about her?"

"Well Serena works homicide cases on the federal level we got married after I closed the case she would love to meet you sometime."

"I would like that too I just want to make one thing clear before we go any further".

"Whats that?"

"If you want us to be family no more secrets."

"Deal Serene."

Just as Abbie was about to inquire more about her daughter Vicky returned with their orders.

"Thank you for lunch Ms Carmichael" Vicky said.

"Your welcome girls and dear please call me Abbie."

"Okay Abbie."

As the trio made more small talk Abbie got to know both girls a bit better Abbie could not help but notice something about Serene and Vicky so she asked the question she had been thinking of the whole time.

"Serene if you don't mind me asking are you and Vicky just friends?"

"I was waiting for you to ask so here it goes."

"Abbie Carmichael I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Vicky Rollins."

"Well Ill be".

"Vicky would you happen to be related to Amanda Rollins?"

"Yes Abbie Amanda Rollins is my mother".

"Well now I know what captain Benson meant earlier by telling me not push Amanda." Abbie thought.

"Vicky can you tell your mother I'm sorry for snapping at her today and I fully support you two as a couple."

"I will and thank you for that Abbie." Vicky said.

"Well Abbie its getting late we are going to get going we can keep in touch."

"Of course Abbie Ill see you later." Serene said as she and Vicky walked out of the diner leaving Abbie thinking one thing "_This is my second chance I'm not blowing _it".

Read &Review.

Poll question

Would you like to see the case wrapped up in the next chapter to focus on family and relationships in this story Yes or No vote with review.

Disclaimer I do not own Law & Order SVU all characters belong to NBC & Dick Wolf

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters place & plot.


	12. Over

Chapter12 Over

Amanda and Olivia had been working the Hall case for almost a month now and were anxious to finally put all the drama behind them and move on as a normal family.

Amanda and Olivia got permission to show up to work late so that they could take Christy to get her cast and bandages removed.

"Alright Christy after today its back to school so how do you feel?" Amanda asked as she put Christy in the back seat.

"I feel good about this I'm ready to get back to normal."

"Not too normal I hope." Olivia cautioned.

"I know mama don't worry I wont go jumping off high dives just yet."

Olivia had learned that in addition to being a skilled writer Christy was also a runner and diver.

When they got to the doctors office they waited about an hour to be seen.

When Christy was finally called she was relieved.

"Alright Christy lets get that cast & bandages off."

As the doctor disposed of Christi's cast she felt like she was whole again.

"Thanks doc."

"Anytime Christy but go easy on that leg no running just lite leg exercise for a few weeks understand."

"Yeah I get it doc."

"So you guys are done here just get your parking stub stamped out front and you're done."

"Thank you doctor." Amanda said as they left the office.

"So Chris its too late to get you to school we could take you to work with us and you could help your mama organize her office."

"Okay great I'd love to see what mama actually does in her office." Christy said with the joy of a little kid.

When they got to the squad room Olivia noticed everyone including Abbie huddled at the big screen.

"Guys I'm here whats up?"

"Olivia we got word from one of Carmichael's CI'S that a drop is being made a block from the safe house where we stashed the Hall girls." Cragen said.

Hold on Chris go hang in my office for a bit."

"Alright when's the drop?"

"An hour Hall is picking this up personally." Finn said.

"Okay so here's what we do Munch Amaro and Finn get every available car on that drop spot Rollins Vasquez go with them you two are making this arrest."

"Got it captain." Amanda replied.

The squad went over final prep work before heading out ten minutes later.

"So Mandy ready to put this asshole where he belongs?" Lindsey asked as they drove.

"You know I cant wait to put that piece of crap behind bars."

When everything was ready the team waited for the right moment to strike.

Ten minutes after getting to the spot Lindsey noticed a blue convertible pull up.

"Amanda get ready."

"Alright all units stand by." was the message heard over the radio.

As soon as they saw Hall pick up the package they pounced.

"Eddie Hall drop the package and get on the ground now." Amanda yelled.

Lindsey covered Amanda as she kicked the package out of her way and cuffed Eddie.

Amanda read Eddie his rights and handed him over to the agents.

"Good job Mandy now lets get back and let Carmichael and Liv know whats up."

Amanda and the rest of the squad went back to the station and told Olivia the good news.

After all the paperwork was settled Cragen went into Olivia's office.

"Yes Sir whats up?"

"Liv I just wanted to say good job on the case."

"Thanks but I'm just glad the case is done now I get to spend time with Amanda & the girls."

"By the way Rollins Vasquez and you are on vacation effective immediately."

"May I ask why?"

"Well you need time with Amanda and girls and Vasquez looked burnt out."

"Thanks Sir Ill get Chris Amanda and Lindsey and I'll see you in a month."

"Be safe Olivia."

Olivia gathered Lindsey Amanda and Christy and the trio spent the day relaxing at home til Vicky, Serene and Nikki arrived a few hours later.

"Mom so what are you and mama going to do with all your vacation time?" Christy asked.

"Well guys I was thinking we could help your mama move whats left of her stuff here and just spend time with you guys." Amanda answered.

"Great so that means Vicky & I will have two parents again." Christy said excited.

As afternoon turned into evening Lindsey had gone home and the Rollins-Benson family enjoyed a dinner of Rice and ribs.

The girls ate dinner and talked with their with their girlfriends into the night til Amanda reluctantly separated them for the night.

"Well girls Lucy is at a party and you two need your sleep off to bed." Amanda said in a motherly tone.

"Good night mama." Christy and Vicky said as they headed to their room.

"Good night girls." Olivia replied back.

"Well baby we should get to sleep too we had a long day." Olivia said.

"You're right Liv."

Amanda and Olivia got ready for bed when Amanda got to bed she didn't know it at the time but both she and Olivia had the same thought "_Its finally over."_

Disclaimer I do not own Law & Order SVU

All characters belong to NBC& Dick Wolf No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.


	13. Building our new Family

Chapter13 Building our new Family

It had been a week since Olivia and the guys had closed the Hall case, Olivia had given up her apartment and completely moved in with Amanda and the girls.

The only thing they were waiting on Alex to let them know if the adoption had gone through.

Olivia took to her new role as mama to the girls quickly.

After stopping off at the high school to sign paperwork Amanda had decided to take Liv out for a day on the pier.

"Liv I have to say for someone who has not been a parent you've excelled with Christy and Vicky."

"Aw Mandy its nothing too hard I've read enough books on parenting to know that the secret to raising teens is be firm but fair."

"Well look at you miss mama of the year trying to out parent me?" Amanda asked playfully.

"Maybe."

"So Mandy what do we do if the court denies my adoption request?"

"Liv they wont you're a cop and did you forget you're also a captain so you have some control of when you leave work."

"You're right Mandy what do you say we grab a bite and then go catch a movie before going to Vicki's race this afternoon."

"You read my mind Liv."

Amanda and Olivia walked to a near by restaurant and ordered a couple of burgers and milkshakes.

After eating Amanda and Liv drove to a movie theater in the city and caught an Indy comedy.

"Amanda that movie was super funny."

"Liv that movie was not funny it was just stupid."

"Mandy that movie was too funny its just one where you have to think like a college kid for a bit."

"Well when you put it like that I guess it was funny."

Amanda and Olivia headed for home when Amanda's phone rang she hit the hands free on her dash.

"Rollins."

"Amanda its Alex."

"Hey Alex whats up?"

"Is Olivia with you?"

"Yeah we're headed home now whats up?"

"I just left court for Olivia's adoption case."

"Alex please tell us its good news." Amanda said trying to remain calm.

"It is, the judge approved the request she just needs Olivia to sign the papers."

"We'll be there in a few Alex thanks." Amanda said as she hung up.

"Olivia this is great now Christy and Vicky are yours."

"I'm so happy Amanda lets get over to the courthouse and sign those papers." Olivia said with excitement as they drove.

Twenty minutes later Amanda and Olivia met Alex at the courthouse.

"Hey Alex." the duo greeted in unison.

"Hey you to the judge is in chambers waiting on us lets go."

The trio headed into the judges chambers where they were greeted by a middle aged blonde woman.

"Judge Lee allow me to introduce detective Amanda Rollins and her girlfriend Captain Olivia Benson." Alex said.

"Good afternoon ladies." the judge said extending her hand.

Olivia and Amanda acknowledged the judge and sat down.

"Now captain Benson I have reviewed my files on you and must say you are a candidate for guardianship."

"Thank you your honor."

"My only concern is your line of work will you be able to balance that with caring for these girls?"

"I will your honor I will do anything to make sure I am there for both girls."

"Well in that case I will grant you your request."

"Thank you your honor." Olivia said.

"Now Ms Rollins as for your request I am ruling that Ms Benson's status as guardian can be changed when or if you two get married."

"Thanks your honor." Amanda said happily with Olivia still trying to process the judges last words.

Amanda snapped Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Liv its time."

"Oh yeah lets do this."

Olivia signed the papers and the trio walked out of the courthouse.

"Well guys where you headed now?" Alex asked.

"We thought we might head over to the high school to check out Vicki's race." Amanda said.

"Well Casey and I were headed that way in a few all our cases got postponed this week so we could head that way together."

"Great Alex meet us there and we can get going." Amanda said.

"Okay fine, Liv mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Alright Alex."

Olivia and Alex walked to the lot where Alex had her car.

"Whats up Alex?"

"Liv what were you thinking about in chambers?"

"Nothing Alex why?"

"That's bull shit Liv and you know it."

"Okay Lex you caught me I was caught off guard when I heard the judge mention marriage."

"Oh its okay to be scared Liv you and Amanda are perfect for each other."

"Do you really think so Alex?"

"I do Liv in fact I know it mark my words Olivia Benson something tells me you're not that far away from becoming Olivia Rollins."

"You're funny Alex Novak I mean Cabot."

"Alex Novak I like the sound of that I hope Casey lets me take her name when we get married."

"She will Alex trust me, now Ill meet you at school later."

Olivia met Amanda at the car and they drove off the high school.

Amanda could notice a change in Olivia demeanor so when they got to the school parking lot she asked the question she knew she needed the honest answer to.

"Olivia."

"Yes Amanda."

"What has you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Nothing Mandy."

"Bullshit Olivia, don't give me that we've been dating long enough for me to know when somethings on your mind so out with it."

"Alright I was thinking about us."

"What about us?"

"About weather I'm just here til you find someone younger or not."

"Olivia Benson how could you say that I love you I would never replace you."

"You mean it Mandy?"

"I do Olivia now stop worrying and lets get up to the track and watch our daughter tear up the track."

Amanda and Olivia were led up to the track by a school security guard.

When they made it up to the track they saw Christy and Nikki sitting at the far end of the track and walked over to them.

"Hey you two." Amanda greeted.

"Oh hey Mom and Mama whats up?" Christy said.

"Nothing much just that we wanted to tell you that Olivia finally got the paper work done she is legally your mama."

"Oh my god this is awesome I have to tell V." Christy said storming down the benches to her sister before her parents could stop her."

When Vicky got to the benches where the track team was she grabbed her sister and shouted.

"Vicky its done its done."

"Slow down Chris whats done?"

"The paper work is done Olivia is legally our mama."

"That's great V now I have extra juice for this race."

"Okay sis Ill see you in the winner circle."

Christy went back to the stands where she noticed Olivia & Amanda had been joined by Casey and Alex.

"Hey Casey and Alex."

"Hey Chris." they greeted in unison.

"Mama I told Vicky the news she was happy shes winning this race for you."

"That's nice Chris I want to see blaze in action." Olivia said as the crowd watched the two teams walk on to the track.

Announcer voice.

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the opening race of the Masters high track season.

The following race is our 4X100 meter relay now direct your attention to the starting line at the sound of the gun the race will begin enjoy."

The race began just like Masters wanted it to Serene winning the first leg by a good few steps.

Heather and Ilene also made quick work of their legs now all that remained was Vicki's leg once she got the tag from Ilene she was off she had such a wide lead she high stepped to the finish line where she was met by her teammates.

"That away babe you killed it out there good job." Serene said congratulating her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Thanks Rene now lets hit the locker room my moms are waiting."

The team showered and changed.

Heather and Ilene waited with Serene and Vicky for Amanda and co to show up.

"Good job Vicky."

"Thanks Mama." Vicky said hugging Olivia.

The team ended up at the teen diner where they were joined by Abbie.

"Serene I heard about your race awesome job."

"Thanks Abbie." Serene still was hesitant to call Abbie mom.

The crew enjoyed Milkshakes while Olivia thought to herself "This is the first block in my new family."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Law& Order SVU. All characters belong to NBC & Dick Wolf

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.

I made up Masters high any similarities to real place unintended.


	14. On the Comeback Trail

Chapter 14 On the Comeback Trail

It had been a couple of weeks since Abbie and Serena were reconnected with their daughter.

The two were slowly learning things about their daughter, and were hoping this would be the start of rebuilding the bond that they didn't have a chance to build before.

"Abbie since its Saturday do you think you could arrange for Serene to come stay the weekend with us?" Serena asked while flipping through a few magazines.

"I could try I'm sure she would like that."

"Great I'm looking forward to meeting our daughter in person she seems like shes a chip off the Carmichael block."

"She is Serena, but from what I've seen of her in person she has a lot of your qualities as well."

"Oh really like what?"

"Well for starters she strong willed and very protective especially of her girlfriend."

"Oh Serene has a girlfriend whats she like?"

"Shes a nice girl real down to earth they seem like they care for each other a lot."

"Well if you approve of her shes okay with me." Serena said with a look on her face that said I want to meet her all over it.

Luckily Abbie was way ahead of her wife.

"I know that look Rena."

"What look?"

"Don't toy with me that's the I want to meet her look."

"Fine you caught me can you get them both up here I promise Ill be nice".

"Ill see what I can do, but you can't go into overprotective mama bear mode if Serene comes up here."

"I promise I wont now go make he call Abbie."

Abbie dialed Serene's cellphone number hoping she would answer.

"On the third ring Serene picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Serene its Abbie."

"Oh hey Abbie."

"I was wondering are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah pretty much am why?"

"I was thinking I could pick you up and you could spend the rest of weekend with me and Serena."

"Oh I would but I was going to spend the weekend at Vicki's maybe go out on a date."

"Its funny you should say that because Serena not only wanted to see you but was hoping you would bring Vicky along with you."

"Are you serious Abbie?"

"Yes Serene, Serena wanted to see you and meet the girl that stole your heart."

"If Vicky comes with me can we still go out on our date?"

"Of course we just want to spend some time with you maybe we can go to the lake up north and hang out in the cabin we own, Ill have you back by dinner Sunday."

"I'm game Ill call you back when I find out if Vicky can go."

"Okay Rene." Abbie said as she hung up the phone.

Serena its done, I just have to wait for Serene to call me back about her girlfriend."

"Okay Abs I'm going to make a few calls in the office". Abbie said walking into their home office.

Meanwhile back at Serene's the girl was getting dressed for her normal mid morning voyage over to casa Rollins.

Serene decided she should tell her parents what she had planned she walked into the living room where she found her parents watching TV.

"Mom papa theirs something I wanna tell you."

"Anything Serene." Her mother replied.

"Abbie invited me to spend the weekend with her and Serena at her cabin."

"We heard Serene and before you worry we want you to spend time with your birth parents." Serene's father reassured her.

"Thank you both of you Ill pack a bag when I get back I'm going to see if Vicky can come with me, Abbie wants me to bring her."

"Okay Rene be safe." Her dad said as she grabbed her denim vest and headed out.

Twenty minutes later Serene pulled up to Vicki's building and went upstairs.

When Serene knocked on the door Serene was greeted by Vicky who was dressed in tight blue shorts and a pink tank top.

"Well that's what I call a welcome." Serene said as she kissed her girlfriend.

"Vic I need to ask your parents something where are they?"

"They are in their room Ill get them."

When Serene went into the living room she found Christy and Nikki watching TV.

Christy looked over from the TV to notice Serene.

"Hey Serene here to work out your report with Vicky again?" Nikki said obviously having a double meaning to her words.

Christy punched Nikki in the arm.

"Ouch babe what was that for?" Nikki asked.

"That's my little sister you're talking about."

"Oh come on Chris you're only three minutes older." Nikki stated.

"I know but Vicky is still my little sister."

"Chris shes 17 you know she thinks about doing things with her girlfriend." Nikki stated.

"I know Nikki but Serene is the first girl I've seen Vicky with I don't want her rushing things."

"Christy stop worrying V is old enough to watch her own back." Nikki said as Amanda Olivia and Vicky walked into the room.

"Hey Serene Olivia and Amanda greeted.

"Hey."

"So Serene Vicky told us there's something you wanna ask us." Amanda said.

"Yes Ms Rollins I wanted to ask if I could bring Vicky with me to Abbie and Serena's cabin for the rest of the weekend they said they wanted to spend time with me as well as get to know Vicky more."

Amanda and Olivia looked at each other before Amanda spoke.

"Serene first of all I told you call me Amanda Ms Rollins makes me sound old".

"Sorry bout that Amanda."

"Its okay second of all if Abbie and Serena are going to be there I don't have a problem with it but I think Vicki's mama has a say in this well."

"Okay, so Olivia can I take your daughter with me?"

"Well Serene since you're a more than good influence on Vicky and shes done good in school I guess she can go but behave yourselves I'm trusting you."

Vicky and Serene were elated at the news.

"Thanks mom and mama Ill go pack." Vicky said as she sprinted to her room.

"Mom if Vicky is going off with Serene can Nikki stay over tonight?" Christy asked.

"Yes Chris she can."

"Thanks mom." Christy said.

Ten minutes later Vicky came from her room all packed and ready for her getaway.

"Well guys I'm all packed Ill see you Sunday night lets go babe." Vicky called as they headed for the door.

Just before Vicky opened the door Serene stopped her.

"Vicky at least hug your mom and mama before we leave."

"Babe we're only going to be gone for a day and half I wanna spend time with my amazingly strong protective girlfriend".

Vicky don't be mean hug your family or I will leave you here all alone." Serene threatened.

"Okay." Vicky said as she hugged her family.

"Now Serene take care of our little girl Amanda called.

"I will Amanda see you guys Sunday."

Serene and Vicky walked out to the car and drove off to pack Serene's bag.

Once Serene packed her bag she called Abbie and told her everything was all set.

"Vicky I just spoke to Abbie she said we can leave the car here and meet her at the diner and she'll take us to her place from there."

"Sounds cool Rene lets go."

The girls took a short cut through ally to get to the diner when they got there they decided to order smoothies while waiting for Abbie.

"Serene there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Whats that babe?"

"I know we've only been together officially a month but I wanted to ask you if our relationship is just a high school relationship or do you see us actually becoming something more?"

"Honestly V if I'm being truthful I think we could really be something special."

"You mean that?"

"I do Vicky, why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess I mean I see the way Christy looks at Nikki when shes around and it seems like she has a certain look about herself when shes around Nikki, like they are the only two in the world."

"I know what you mean V, I wouldn't be surprised if those drove off in the middle of the night and eloped."

"Funny Rene Chris wouldn't do something that crazy."

"Oh and you would?"

"Who knows I'm crazy enough to do it."

"You surprise me Vicky Rollins."

"Trust me Serene Vicky Rollins is the definition of unpredictable."

Just as Vicky said that Abbie walked in.

"Hey girls sorry I took so long traffic was a mess."

"Its okay Abbie." Serene said.

"Well lets go girls there's someone at home who is just dying to meet both of you."

The trio walked out of the diner thinking "You're on the comeback trail Carmichael don't screw it up."

Read & Review

A/n Sorry for the super long wait.

We are in the home stretch of this adventure about 5 more chapters to go.

There's something big coming up for the Rollins family hope you guys stick with me to find out what it is... next chapter will focus on the weekend at Abbie's.

Disclaimer I do Not own Law & Order SVU All characters belong to NBC& Dick Wolf.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.


	15. Open Letter

Chapter 15 Open Letter

Vicky and Serene were enjoying a comfortable lunch of ribs that Abbie had prepared for them, even though they had only been at the cabin a few hours Serene and Abbie had taken quite a liking to Vicky. They had seen a look in Vicki's eyes that reminded them of the look that Abbie gave Serena shortly before proposing.

Abbie had noticed Serene had been deep in thought.

"Serene you feeling okay?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah.. I'm good Abbie just tiered from ice skating that's all"

"Okay Rene."

Abbie had been around Serene long enough to know that her daughter had a lot on her mind since they came up to the cabin.

"Serene why don't you go relax in the den."

Serene had went off to den leaving Vicky with Serena and Abbie.

"So Vicky you told us you moved to New York from Atlanta what prompted the move?" Serena asked.

"Serena not now." Abbie said reprimanding wife was going into mama bear mode.

"Its okay Abbie you guys should know I already told Serene the whole story."

"My sister Christy and I actually moved from Atlanta because my dad try to hurt my birth mother Rose and me so when he got caught Rose gave us to Amanda and left to restart her life."

Both Abbie and Serena were shocked to learn of Vicki's past.

"Vicky I'm sorry we didn't know." Serena said.

"Its okay I've come to grips with the whole thing."

"Vicky can we ask you something?" Abbie asked.

"Go ahead Abbie."

"Have you two talked about what your going to do after high school?"

"Yeah we have we want to go the same school the only thing is I want to become a cop."

Serena and Abbie smiled.

Well I guess you're going to take after your mom and mama and work SVU?" Serena asked.

"Actually that's exactly what I want to do, I plan on telling her soon."

"That's great Vicky you seem to have everything planned out." Abbie gushed.

"I do now would you guys mind if I go and take a trip out to the mountains with my new snow bored you guys brought me?"

"Of course Vicky just be careful." Abbie said as Vicky readied for her adventure.

Vicky grabbed her jacket and red snow bored along with a notebook and pen and set off on her snow boarding trip, which actually served a deeper purpose.

Vicky left her bag the mountain ranger station and started up on of the black diamond trails Vicky had learned to snow bored from Lucy who often took trips to Colorado to bored.

After three hours of boarding Vicky went back to the ranger station picked up her notebook and pen and went to the lodge and began writing a heart felt love letter.

Dearest Serene,

You have been my friend my rock and my soul mate.

You have been my ray of light you have allowed me to embrace who I truly am.

You have given me a gift I one day hope to able to repay.

Every time I see your face I pinch myself because I sometimes feel like I'm dreaming because I wonder how a small town girl like me could have ended up with such an amazing talented girl.

Something about us together makes me think there is something greater in our future.

This letter is the just the first in the line of surprises I have in store for you.

All my love

Vicky Rollins

Vicky headed back to the cabin where she found Abbie Serena and Serene sitting by the fire.

"Hey V where did you go?" Serene asked.

"I went to do some boarding no big."

"Okay will you come sit with me I was missing my better half."

"I will Rene by the way we still on for our midnight stroll?"

"Of course Rene."

"Well I guess you two want some alone time all you have to do is ask." Abbie said joking around with the girls.

"Thanks Abbie."

"Anytime Vicky, just don't have to much fun girls."

Serene and Vicky cuddled next to the fire for a couple hours and just enjoyed being together.

"Vicky."

"Yes Rene."

"Don't be mad or anything but I found a box with a gold locket in your bag wheres it from?"

"I'm not mad that necklace is actually very important I brought it with me for a reason."

"Whys that?"

"I would tell but that would ruin the surprise."

"Vicky now you have to tell me."

"Nope you cant make me." Vicky said pulling away from her girlfriend as they chased each other around the room before Serene finally caught her.

They ended up in a heated make out sessions which led to Serene exposing Vicki's bra.

"MMM baby stop." Vicky said.

"I thought we could have some fun."

"No Serene your parents are still up."

"Baby we've been together a few months and all we've done is heated make out sessions what gives?"

"Serene I don't want our first time together to be quickie with your birth parents here."

"Okay I understand but can at least play with your twins?"

"Rene you sound like a total horn dog."

"But you like it".

"I do now go help your moms with dinner so we could hang out til we leave for our midnight adventure."

Serene helped her mothers with dinners which was potatoes mixed vegetables and a ham.

"Guys this is an incredible dinner thank you".

"You're welcome Vicky." Abbie said.

"Serene spent the majority of dinner thinking what Vicky could have up her sleeve for their midnight adventure.

When the group finished eating Serene and Vicky helped clear the table.

"Girls we are going to be in our room relaxing if you're going out take the flairs with you and be careful." Serena cautioned.

"We will." both girls said in unison.

"Rene lets go watch the fire breathers show before we head out."

"Alright Vicky maybe we could board some more before we head up to the mountain."

Vicky went to her room gathered up the letter and the necklace and headed out with Serene to the fire show.

Without having Serene notice Vicky put on a gold necklace that was similar to the one she had in the box, what Serene didn't know was that both necklaces had the same inscription which was My true Love she had two of them made back when she lived in Atlanta she promised herself she would only give the other one away if she truly was in sync with someone and she felt like Serene met her standards.

When they made it out to the area where the fire show was being preformed they sat in the first row enjoying the show.

Four hours later the girls headed up to the mountain to enjoy the view.

"Vicky why were you so insistent on us coming up here instead of going to the lounge?"

"Its because I wanted to give you some stuff Serene."

Vicky pulled out the letter from her bag.

"Vicky what is this?"

"Its just a little something for you to shoe you how much I care."

Vicky gave the note to Serene.

"V you brought me on the mountain at midnight for a letter why?"

"Just read it babe."

After reading the note Serene could not help but shed tears of joy.

"This is beautiful baby I love you." Serene said.

"I love you to and I meant every single word but I also have also have another gift for you."

Vicky pulled out a jewelry box from her jacket and handed it to her girlfriend.

Serene open the box to reveal a gold necklace.

"I love this Vicky."

"I knew you would read the inscription on the back".

Serene was stunned when she read the message.

"Vicky Rollins do you mean this am I really your true love?"

"I do Serene and you are I want you to have a piece of me everywhere you go."

Vicky and Serene shared a passionate kiss under the midnight stars.

With one open letter Vicky was able to let out her true feelings for the girl who changed her life.

Read & Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Law & Order SVU All characters belong to NBC & Dick Wolf.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.


End file.
